


A Second Chance ( was it worth it)

by Cat_184



Series: Our Second Chance [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Iron Dad, M/M, Morgan Stark is a little shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_184/pseuds/Cat_184
Summary: 12 year old Morgan Stark is a genius programer so when she find all the old time travel notes and turns her Stark watch in to a time travel device trouble ensues. She accidentally ends up in 2017 dragging Peter and Harley with her.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harley Keener
Series: Our Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641601
Comments: 56
Kudos: 453





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey looking for a co creater if anyone is interested.  
> This is just an idea that wont leave me alone. This is my first ever fan fic so please dont judge to harshly constructive criticism is welcomed. Be warned I ain't no english major so please dont judge my grammer

Chapter 1

Peter looked over from his work station at Morgan. At 12 she was already a mini genius working on her stark watch, updating her software. Of the three 'Stark' kids she was best at programing and retriving old data. Peter had gotten a bio engineering degree at MIT along with a PHD in bio chemistry. His long time boyfriend and soon to be fiance Harley Keener was resident engineer with masters in electrical engineering and advanced physics. Collectively they had alot of brain power at thier disposal. There was yet to be a problem they couldnt solve. 

So when Morgan digs up the time travel spec's from FRIDAY's archives things were bound to go wrong.

****************

Peter was working on his web shooters when it happened. He was re-fitting it to hold his improved web canisters. 

His Stark watch vibrated from his wrist, flashing red.

Baby Monitor Protocol  
Baby do'n Somethin' Stupid Alert

"EDITH show me what lil miss is doing please." He asks his A.I. 

Three people had access to EDITH. Peter, Harley and Morgan though she had very limited access. Peter still used Karen in his suit and for Spider-Man. Harley also had a personal A.I he had named HE/RO after taking up the Iron Man mantel. Then for Morgans tenth birthday they had finnished a project they had found called TONY. Peter had laughed when he realised that Mister Stark (he had never gotten out of the habbit of calling Tony 'Mister Stark' much to Harley's amusement) literally started to make himself into an A.I. Harley and Peter both decided to give it to Morgan as her personal A.I. they had thought he would be able to keep her from doing anything too stupid.

Apparently not.

"She appears to have found Mister Starks time travel files. She is attempting to intergrate it into her watch."

"Shit! EDITH where in the hell did she find those. Shit." He starts to pull on his suit knowing she was at the tower in the city.

"She appears to have found them going through FRIDAY's coding boss." 

"Call Harley."

"Calling Harley." 

"Hey sweetheart, miss me already? We just arrived at the tower is everything ok at the compound? Lil Miss headed strait for the computer lab go figure. I'm headed up to see Pepper now-" 

"Harley! EDITH thinks Morgan is trying to recreate time travel please keep her from doing anything stupid till I get there. Please." He begs his boyfriend over the phone "I'll be there in an hour." 

"Why on earth would she try to do that?! She's not stupid." Harley says Peter listens as he talks to someone else. "FRIDAY change of plan take me to Morgan and let the Big Boss and Scary Lady what I'm doing please."

(A.N: Big boss is Pepper and Scary Lady is MJ.  
Also FRIDAY still runs S.I for Pepper.)

"It was Fathers Day last week. I know i went looking for those specs that first Fathers Day."

"Really?"

"Really. She probably has been looking for a while." 

"I'm almost at the labs."

"Good. Im still 10 minutes out." Peter replied. 

Peter knew some kids at school we're giving her a hard time about but having no Dad started when she gave him a Father's Day card when she was nine. They'd spent the day going to the museums and all the other places that Peter had gone with Tony. They had talked and they had cried they ended up falling falling asleep on the couch that night. He knew she just wanted to meet him. That was probably when this had started.

"Boss she has finnished the upload. It appears to have been successful." EDITH said helpfully.

"Shit." Harley muttered, apparently having heard EDITH's update. "Morgans locked me out. EDITH override now."

"Overriding..."

Harley dashed into the lab seconds after Morgan finnished. He watched as she disappeared in a flash. 

"What the? Harley whats going on? What did she d-" Peter cut off as the line went static. Only then did Harley notice his own watch glowing. Before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Peter realizes what Morgan has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please forgive any mistakes still ain't got no literature degree and was writen at 1am.  
> Constructive criticism still welcome
> 
> I was thinking about throwing them far enough back for Peter to save uncle Ben but decided against it as the plot didn't fit as well mayby in another fic. Let me know what you think.👍

Chapter 2

2017 New York, Avengers Tower

Tony was in his lab (when was he not) waiting for the spider-kid. However unlike usual he wasn't alone. Rhodey had popped by for a surprise visit, his braces were acting up.

"So why you in such a hurry tonight?" Colonel Rhodes asked.

"Kids here for the weekend. Aunt Hottie is outta town. Can you believe he tried to convince me that he was fine on his own?"

"You really gotta get a new name for her, Pepper might get jealous." Rhodey smirked. "The kids what 16 he probably could survive a weekend; he's not 5."

"Haha. No. After last time are you kidding me? No way." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Lets just say cooking dosen't run in the family."

Rhodey paused for a moment slightly curious before shaking his head.

"Nope. I'm not even gonna ask. When's he get here anyway?" 

"Happy picked him up 10 minutes ago. 15 probably."

"So thats why I'm being kicked out? Got any father/son bonding planned"

"I was thinking since he here all weekend we could start on his car, 16 with a learner permit and all... wait. Just one second he's not my _son_. And I highly doubt he thinks I'm his _dad._ "

"Sure but you know exactly how far away he is. At all times."

"Thats me taking on the impossible task of keeping him alive. Now shoo he'll be here within the next 5 minutes."

Rhodey was about to leave when two things happened at once: Tony got a text from Happy saying something was wrong with Peter, and FRIDAY alerted them to a strange energy field in the lab.

Seconds later a young girl who couldn't have even hit puberty seemed to appear from thin air.

Rhodey stepped instinctively infront of Tony who already had a gauntlet on and ready.

"Who are you? And how the _Fuck_ did you get in here?" Tony asked, pushing past Rhoady.

He advances on the young girl, he feels terrible when the look of awe? Mayby? turns to fear. He decides to power down the gauntlet. Rhodey would have his back, but he didn't think he would need it.

"It _worked_." she breathed, her back against the wall. 

"What?! What worked? Who are you?" Rhoady said.

"Boss" Tony turned around. "Happy is asking for your assistance it appears Mr. Parker in 'eleventh gear'." FRIDAY informs them.

"Peter?" A voice asked. It would have made sense if it was Rhoady who asked but it _wasn't_.

It was the still un-named girl.

"Shit!"

Tony would have to figure it out later. This child wasn't a threat right now and Peter was in sensory overload. Rushing to his work station he grabbed his overload kit and turned to Rhodey. 

"Watch her." He orders and turns to dash out the door.

Rhodey would of complained but the look of panic and worry in his best mates eyes told him that what ever 'eleventh gear' was it was code for something. Probably bad.

The girl was still against the far wall.

"You gonna give us your name yet? Or are we gonna have to guess?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh uh, M-Morgan. My name is Morgan." She chokes out.

***************

They were nearly at the tower and Peter had been talking a mile a minute for nearly 20 minutes, barely taking 5 breaths since he got in the car.

Happy wasnt entirely sure what he was talking _about, per say._ But he thinks it was something to do with starwars.

The kid had showed no sign of running out of steam, so when he fell silent about 5 minutes out from the tower; Happy knows somethings wrong. He glances at the rear view mirror only to watch Peter's eyes roll back as he slumped over.

"Kid?!" Happy called.

No response. 

"Peter?! Answer me! Crap! We're two minutes from the tower kid. Come on wake up." Happy cried. He put his foot down and drove faster.

"Nughh? Ugg what did she _do_."

"Kid? Oh thank _god_. What _was_ that Peter we're pulling in at the tower now Tony will know what to do." Happy was aware he was rambling but the kid had just given him a heart attack for crying out loud.

But Peter had curled in on him self. He had his eyes screwed shut and was clutching his ears. 

"Eleven. Code eleven." Peter whispered hopping that Happy would understand.

"Ok. Ok. Eleven got it."

They were now parked in the garage, so Happy had gotten out and told FRIDY to get Tony down here ASAP.

***************

Tony arrived 60 seconds later with sound blocking headphones and the glasses they had designed specifically for times like these.

It must have been really bad because it took 5 minutes before the spider-baby actually took in his surrondings. The first thing he was aware of was the hand running through his hair it was nice. Like what Mr Stark used to do. He reached up to take out the headphones.

He tried to remember what he had been doing before the overload. It had been worse than it had been for years, he couldn't even remember the last time he had overloaded.

"Hey kiddo." The hand whispered. "That was a bad one huh."

He froze.

"No. No no no. She didn't. Please tell me she didn't." He murmured. 

He still hadn't opened his eyes. He didn't have too. He would know that voice anywhere. He could hear the unique heart beat. He had only ever met one person with a heart beat like that. One that stuttered wildly every few beats, but then again it did have to cope with over a decade of alcoholism then years with an arc reactor.

The hand belonged to Tony Stark.

A very _alive_ Tony Stark.

****************

Harley had just gotten home from school and had collapsed on his bed when he had passed out. 

When he came too his head was pounding and for the most part was a garbled mess.

It was his mother asking if he was alright that got his attention. His mother was still in Tennessee. He had been in new york. At the tower. But he hadn't been at the tower, he had just been in school? Right?

He saw his phone face down on the floor he picks it up a flicks it on. The first thing he realises is the date was wrong. April 19th? It was August? 

He finally takes a proper look around him. He was in his room. A room he hadn't been in for years. A room that no longer exists. 

Then his watch beeps. It takes him a second to realise that it was his sightly outdated 2027 Stark watch. 

He tapped it once.

"HE/RO?" He calls

"Yes?"

"Call Stark 2.0."

Theres a pause.

"Connecting..."

***************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everybody freaks out .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a longer chapter. I know I have updated quite alot the last few days after this will be updating weekly. 
> 
> Anyway penny for your thoughts. If you want to see something in this story let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also I am aware of the time travel rules from end game but have elected to ignore them. I do have an explanation lined up but that will most likely be next chapter.

  
Chapter 3

Peter couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to find Morgan. He pushed himself off his mentors lap, looking around they were on the floor of the garage in the tower.

It was strange it was like he had access to different sets of memories but was still the same person. He could remember what he had done on patrol last night and what he had; just minutes before been talking about whist still know his life from over a decade in the future.

He knew his current predicament was most likely Morgans fault. But what he didn't understand was why he was 16 again.   
Professor Hulk had explained time travel not long after he had come back. It just shouldn't have happened this way.

"Peter your heart rate is elevated would you like me to call Mr Keener?" his watch asked.

"What? Can you? EDITH you're _here_?" He spluttered.

"Yes boss? Where else would I be? I can dectect no injures but you appear confused, are you all right?" 

"I think I'm fine. Overloaded for the first time in years but otherwise ok. EDITH can you connect with HE/RO or TONY?"

"Yes." EDITH replied.

"Ok what in the name of god is going on?" Tony finally cut in.

Peter turned to look at him then did a very comical double take had Tony not been so confused he would have laughed.

"Mister _Stark_?!" Peter stuttered out. He must have still been in some kind of shock because he didn't breakdown shouting or crying. He had thought that if he ever saw Mr Stark again he would do one of those things, probably both. 

"No." He said tears forming in his eyes. "Morgan first questions later."

"Morgan? Who's Morgan? Peter talk to me what is going on? Are you sick?"

Peter ignored Mr Stark turned back to his watch.

"EDITH connect to TONY. Get me a location on Lil' Miss and get to me yesterday." 

If Tony had been confused before it was nothing on how he felt now. TONY? Why'd he need to connect with him he was right here.

"On it Boss. Mr Keener is calling you would you like me to accept the call?"

"Yes! EDITH put him through."

Tony was scared now what the hell was going on? Where had Peter gotten that watch? He would have bet alot of money that it was the same one he had wrapped upstairs. Only the one upstairs didn't talk. He had planned to give it to the kid when he got his license in a few weeks time.

"Peter? Sweetheart?!" A frantic voice called. It sounded familiar to Tony but he couldn't quite place it. And _sweetheart_? only Aunt Hottie calls Peter that.

"Harls, thank god. Where the _fuck_ are you?"

I'm sorry did Peter his _Peter;_ the Peter who was so polite it was sometimes scary and who had better manners that anybody and he meant _anybody_ he had ever met before, just swear- like say a bad word. He wasn't even aware the kid had any in his vocabulary. 

"What the fuck? _Keener_?" Tony stutters

" _Tony_?! She really did it" Harley said "She fucking did it. _Shit!_ Peter tell me you have her. Say you have our baby sister?"

"No. Not yet. EDITH is working on a location. She just has to get in to FRIDAY so she can use the satellites. Two minutes tops."

Peter had gotten up and begun to pace. Leaving Tony sat against the garage wall thoroughly confused.

"Pete." He began cautiously. "Peter what is going on? When did you meet Tennessee?" 

"Mr Stark I'm really sorry, but I don't have time to explain right now. Later once I know Harley and the Lil Miss are safe?"

"Sweetheart I'm safe. Looking for the fastest way to you- but safe nonetheless. I'm in Tennessee at my Ma's house. Find her. I'll check-in in an hour. Ok? Besides she's 12 and we both know she can look after herself. I love you baby." Harley calls over the phone before the line goes dead.

Peter began pace faster, fiddling with his watch.

"Done." He murmurs.

"I have a location for 'Lil Miss'. She is in Mr Starks personal lab on floor 98." EDITH informs him.

He is gone at a sprint shouting a FRIDAY to have the elevator ready; all before Tony can dust himself off.

***************

"Ok. Morgan." Rhodey spoke after a minute or two. Neither one of them had moved.

"Do you want to sit down or does that wall need your protection?"

The girl- Morgan he corrected himself, moved timidly away from the far wall. She sat down on the closest seat (which happened to be the couch).

"Is Peter Ok?"

Of all the things that he was expecting to come from her mouth that was not it.

"Sorry to be frank but your not really one to be asking questions right now. I am." He winced when he realised how harsh he had sounded.

She curled up on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin.

He takes a deep breath.

"Question no.1 Full name. Please."

"I'm not sure thats a good idea circle back to that?" He turns to look sharply at her. 

"Please." She whispered.

He would have pressed for more but she appeared to be moments away from breaking down.

"Alright. Number two then. Age?"

"12."

"Do you know how you got here? You said something about something working earlier... so..." He trailed off. 

"Yes I do, but the science is really complicated. Long story short- I really messed up. _Badly_." She starts rambling, words coming out of her mouth so fast he barely catches them all. 

"I just wanted to meet him, you know. People always told me how alike we are and I just wanted to see for myself but now I'm stuck here and I'm alone and nobody knows where I am and I just don't know what to _do._ " She had curled up even tighter in to a ball, sobbing. 

"And when Peter finds me I'm fairly sure he's gonna kill me." She choked out between sobs.

"It was so _stupid_ and I'm so _so sorry_."

Rhodey had no idea what to to do. Taking care of teenagers was really more Tony's wheel house. He froze never thought he'd see the day when Tony Stark was better with kids than him.

His pondering was interrupted by the elevator doors opening. A very frantic looking Peter stumbling out.

***************

Rhodey had meet Peter a couple of times before. So watching the mostly care free boy, scanning the room like a soldier. Was unnerving. What was more was how worn he looked.

"Where is she?" He asked. His voice was low. Challenging. None of the star struck stuttering he had the week prior. No beating around the bush. He advanced in to the room, still looking for threats.

It took a second for Rhodey to recognize what he was looking at. Who ever he was looking for they were important. Everything about Peter right now screamed _PROTECT_.

Peter could hear Morgan's quiet sobs from across the room. She had fallen quiet when he had spoken. 

"Petey?" She whimpered. Like she couldn't quite believe he was there.

He dashed across the room far faster than Rhodey had expected, his feet picking their way around the tools that still lay scattered across the floor. He was kneeling at the couch in seconds. 

" _Morgan_." He breathed. Morgan looked up, then threw herself at Peter.

Rhodey heard the elevator doors opening again. He glanced up to see Tony running in. Rhodey looked back at the two on sofa.

"What the hell Parker?! You can't run off on me like that- " Tony cut off seeing the pair on the sofa.

Morgan was still sobbing. But Peter had positioned himself protectively around her almost completely hiding her from view. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so _so sorry._ " She was chanting.

"Shhhh. I know. I know."

"What have I done?"

"I don't know yet. But we'll fix it. It's what we do."

***************

Peter winced. His adrenaline was fading now he had her in his arms. He hoped Morgan didn't notice. She hadn't seen a full on overload before, he didn't want to scare her not when she was already so upset. However knew that after his episode not 10 minutes prior he need to shut down for a while or he would relapse. Apparently his 'spidey senses' didn't like time travel.

While Morgan hadn't seen the wince, Tony did. While he had no idea whatsoever what was going on with him and the girl he knew Peter was still in overload. He would have to get answers later.

He got his first aid kit from near to door. He had updated it with Peter's super-people meds a couple of months ago after he came stumbling in with a knife in his leg needing to be stitched up. 

Tony had some experience with this. He grabbed two pills and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner. Rhodey had been watching him as he moved quietly around the room. Tony saw him going to ask but he just shook his head and put his finger to his lips.

He silently passed Peter the pills. Peter looks at them then back at Tony before nodding. Suprisingly he doesn't take them right away; instead he turns to Morgan.

Morgan watched Tony hand Peter the pills. She sits up her breath hitching.

"Petey? What's wrong? Why do you need those?"

"Hey. Stop. I'm fine." He assures her. "Do remember our codes? Do you know what code eleven means?" 

Her eyes widen as she nods. He swallows the pills.

"Do you remember what to do?"

She nods again, becoming silent. She grabbed Peter's wrist then taps out what looked like morse code. Peter smiled.

She rotated his wrist and does some thing with his watch. Something small popped out. She fiddles with it for a sec before it expanded into two strange looking pods. She reaches out to place them gently in his ears.

"Come here." He opens his arms so she curl up on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

\---

Tony watched the exchange in silence.

"Hey." He calls gently. Morgan looked up at her father tears in her eyes.

"How about we take this upstairs?"

"Can I stay with him?" 

He considers for a moment before nodding.

Rhodey still didn't trust this little girl but he trusted Tonys judgment. He still had know idea what eleven meant and it seems he was the only one out of the loop. 

Peter looked at Rhodey for the first time. (He doubted that who he was had registered when he had come barreling in.) He turned to look at Tony.

"You're going to need to fill him in. On everything."

Tony looked at him as if gauging how serious he was, then nodded.

"Lets get you upstairs first."

***************

The pills have started to kick in by the time they reach the pent house. Tony watches as Peters eyes droop. The girl who he has gathered to be Morgan or Lil Miss seems to be supporting alot of his weight now too. He leads the way down to Peters room quietly telling FRIDAY to put it in 'Blackout' mode. 

He watches as Peter shakes himself awake making Morgan get in to the bed first.

"Nuh uh. You're not leaving my side till your big brother gets here." He tells her firmly. "Besides it's just like when we got thunder storms out by the lake." 

Any energy he had seemed to have faded as quickly as it had come. He gave up fighting sleep, crawling up next to Morgan. His hand curled around her wrist, as if checking her pulse before falling asleep. 

While Tony didn't like this situation at all. He needed Peter to rest. If this strange girl being there was the only way for that to happen then she could stay. But he still didn't trust her. There was no way in hell he was leaving his kid alone with this stranger. 

He grabbed his tablet and settled down in the chair next to the bed. It was going to be a long weekend.

***************

After Harley had gotten off the phone with Peter, he had gone to collect all his savings and pack a bag. Then he went to his work shop where he grabbed the keys to the car Tony had given him in 2013 putting in everything he would need for such a long drive.

He had tried calling again like he said he would but EDITH wouldn't put him through. Both Peter and Morgans vitals showed they were sleeping so he knew they were both fine.

He checked the car one last time and set off for New York City.

It was gonna be a long drive.

  
***************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all.

Chapter 4

The girl had gotten up at 5.30 ish, which to be fair wasn't surprising. She had been sleeping for nearly 12 hours.

Tony wasn't in the room when she got up. He was in the lounge right outside the door checking his emails on his tablet. Pepper had dragged him from the bedroom at around 8 the night before.

He was surprised to see the girl go straight to the bathroom without getting lost. He hadn't exactly given a tour the night before. He filed it away for later. 

When she notices him as she reappears 5 minutes later. She freezes like a dear in headlights.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I wasn't thinking when I did this." She shuffled her feet. "I just wanted to talk to you again."

Weird but ok. 

"You realise I still have no idea whats going on right? Peter promised me answers once he had found you. But he kinda passed out before i could interrogate him. Who you are and how he knows you, I don't know. Your welcome to start talking. Only if you want to though." 

He doesn't really expect her say anything but he welcomes it when she sits down on the arm chair opposite him.

"Morgan P Stark."

"What?"

"Morgan Petra Stark. Thats my name. Though technically I haven't been born yet."

"What are you suggesting? _Time travel?_ Not possible."

"Well if theres one thing we Starks are known for it's doing the impossible." She chuckles darkly.

"You mean to say _I_ invented _time travel_. Yeah, I'm not buying it."

She just laughs again.

"Of course you don't"

He looks at her.

"Looked at the tapes last night. So your 12 huh?"

"Yeah. Born January 2019."

"So daughter from the future, why 2017? Going along with this ridiculous story of yours."

"I want to tell you but I've already screwed up alot in the last 24 hours. I really don't want to make it worse. Space-time continuum and all that."

"Space time continuum? Ok. I can respect that. But I just gotta ask. Who's your mother?"

She smiles. 

"The one and only Pepper Potts of course."

Tony laughs at that. As they had been talking he had begun noticing little things like her eye colour, the way she smiled. She had his hair too. Her clothes also suggested money. In a few years she would be quite the heart breaker. She was quite literally a female Tony Stark.

"So what exactly did you do?"

"Like you said you invented time travel. It was supposed to be a one time thing. You distroyed all of the files. All the research, all the numbers. You made the Professor promise to destroy the all the GPS'. And he did. Said it was too dangerous to be laying around." 

She pauses.

"I was the idiot who put it all back together again."

She took a deep breath and fell silent.

Neither talked for ten minutes when it became clear she wasn't going say anymore he stood up. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"So do you want breakfast. I can do pancakes?" 

She smiled.

"Yes please."

***************

Rhodey had eventually headed to his room in the tower after Tony had disappeared. Pepper had told him that she would talk to Tony and report back.

Ten minutes later he got a message via FRIDAY that they would meet at breakfast in the morning.

So at 6.30 the next morning he was sitting at the dining table in the pent house, watching his best friend cooking. Morgan was sat on a bar stool watching Tony. Neither had noticed him yet.

Tony had dropped the earlier coversation and they were quizing each other on everything from favorite colours to movies to foods. 

He watched this for 20 minutes, but when Pepper joined the table looking equally lost he decided to speak up.

"You two care to fill us in" He queried gesturing to him and Pepper.

Tony who was still at the stove jumped.

"Sorry platypus. Didn't see you come in. Everybody this is Morgan."

"Thats great Tony. Where did she come from?" Pepper cut in.

"Um thats complicated. But basically she's our" he waves a hand between him and Pepper. "Time traveling daughter."

"No Tony. Really where did she come from?"

"The future. Apparently. I'm hoping to get more from Peter when he wakes up. Morgan's scared of mucking up the space time continuum so thats all I got right now. I've been talking to her all morning, she has me convinced."

"And pray tell, what does this have to do with _Peter?_ " 

"No idea. What's the running theory Lil' Miss?"

All eyes turned to face Morgan.

"In my defense it should not have worked like this. It was supposed to be impossible. Besides I blame EDITH and Dad made her. When I ran the program through my watch -which I had specifically upgraded for time travel- she was the one who ran it though his when it wasn't upgraded." 

"Ok. How was it supposed to work?" Rhodey asked.

"In theory there should be two of him, one 16 and one 23. But if what I've seen is right his 23 year old self got stuck in his 16 year old body."

"Okaay. We'll come back to that when he gets up." 

An awkward silence falls on the table the only sounds coming from the stove.

"Right. Because I seem to be the only one out of the loop. Someone want to tell me what 'eleven' is code for?"

"Uncle Rhodey dosen't know?" Morgan blurts.

"Know _what?!_ " Rhodey nearly shouts.

"Peter's Spider-man!"

"Just an intern my ass. I would have guessed he was an illegitimate son first. So what is he? A mutant?"

"Ish..." Tony starts before Morgan cut him off.

"Peter is classified as an enhanced. As he does not have the X-gene he is not a mutant. He is also not an Inhuman."

She pauses.

"Have they even turned up yet?" She wondered aloud.

"Anyway; Enhanced are poeple who have been given their powers either on purpose; like Mr. Rogers, or on accident like Dr Banner or Captain Danvers.

"Mutants are anybody with X-gene like Charles Xavier or as it was later revealed; Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." 

"Inhumans are interesting. They are called so because they technically descend from aliens; very much like how we all descend form dinosaurs." Morgan recited.

The adults are all speechless.

"What? I am very well versed on this subject." She huffs at the dumbfounded looks.

"You really are Tony's kid." Pepper states in awe.Time travel. _Really?_

"No _shit_." Tony chuckles he wouldn't expect any less from his kid.

"Yes _Mom_. I am. Don't worry though you get 12% credit. And Dad that's Mommy's word remember?" She said sweetly.

Pepper snorted. Rhodey was outright laughing.

"Said _who?_ " Tony demands.

"Said you."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Ok so. Peter is enhanced." Rhodey starts "Just your intern my ass." He repeats under his breath.

"Hey, that's also Mommy's word."

"Sure thing. So what does 'eleven' mean?" Rhodey asked again.

"It's code for a sensory overload. That means his senses are all over the place. Lights too bright. Sounds too loud. Most touch hurts, sometimes." Tony explains. "I came up with code 'eleven' cause thats how he explained it to me when we met."

"And do we know how he became enhanced?"

"Thats his story to tell you." Tony said not wanting to overstep.

A comfortable silence fills the room as he turns back to his pancake batter.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, who or what are EDITH and TONY?" Tony askes Morgan.

"They're A.Is'. You mean you haven't started TONY?" Morgan asks.

"No." He says. "What do they stand for?"

"Huh. TONY's not an acronym he's called that cause he's literally you as an A.I. Amused Peter and Mom to no end; said it was a very Dad thing to do. He's mine, all your kids have their own A.I; Peter has Karen, Harley has HE/RO and I have TONY. Then EDITH is like the parent A.I. Though Mom still uses FRIDAY."

A soft groan could be heard from the next room.

"I should go get him. He'll freak if anyone else goes. Besides he is scary protective." She says getting up to move. Tony gave the spatula to Pepper with a kiss on the cheek and followed Morgan out of the room.

***************

Peter woke slowly the next morning. He could hear Morgan talking in the next room. His head felt like it stuffed with cotton balls. He let out a soft groan, rolling over burrowing his head under the covers.

Someone entered the room, he knew it was Morgan without needing to look. He knew those footsteps anywhere.

"Petey?" She called.

He sits up and stretches.

"Hey Lil Miss. What time is it?"

"Nearly 8."

He groans and flops back on the bed, eyes closed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"13 hours. Impressive even for a teenager." A new voice cut in.

Peter tensed up. It couldn't be.

"Mo who else is here?"

"Daddy. Remember?"

"Mo thats impossible. Dad died a long time ago. I was there."

There was a sharp gasp from the doorway.

He opened his eyes to look at his sister who had sat down on the edge of the bed. He instinctively scanned the room for threats. Something he had gotten in the habit of doing a long time ago. When his eyes landed on Tony he jumped up; his brain still lagging three steps behind. The events of the day before temporarily forgotten.

He grabbed Morgan and pushed her behind him, backing into the corner taking up a defensive position.

" _Petey?!_ What are you doing?" Morgan squeaked.

He ignores her still looking at Tony.

"No. You're not real. He's not real Morgan. An illusion." He addresses Tony. "Really Beck? You just couldn't leave us alone. His daughter too. Whats the plan this time? Whats your game?" He spat.

Tony backed up his eyes widening.

"What? Peter it's me, Mister Stark? Remember?"

Morgan frantically starts tapping in their secret code on his back.

Safe. Not Beck. Real.

He frowns and glances back at her, confused. She nods quickly.

"The code. We never taught it to anyone else." She put a hand on his arm. "I did something stupid remember?" She whispered in his ear.

The events of yesterday came flooding back. His brain still not quite caught up. He still doesn't relax his posture.

"If you're real, why couldn't I go to Germany?"  
He asks quietly.

"What?!" Tony said his voice breaking.

Peter takes a step forward threateningly. Still not convinced. He wasn't willing to risk _anything_ with Morgan there.

"Why couldn't I go to Germany. To fight Captain Rogers. What did I say that day in my room. The first time I met you?" He repeats louder. Enunciating each sentence.

"What? Wait! You said... you said you had homework?"

Peter stumbled back, eyes wide. 

"Mr Stark?" He whispered.

"Yeah, thats me kiddo." Tony takes a cautious step forward as if approaching a wounded animal.

"Not a kid anymore." He muttered back, petulance bleeding through.

He stayed frozen for a moment longer his mind warring with itself on how to proceed. He gives in and just throws himself at Tony. Almost crushing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry. I love you." He hiccups. "I never got to say that." Peter's aware he's crying now. 

"Hey Morgan explained a little of what happened" He said patting Peter's back running a hand through his hair. "But I must say I wasn't expecting that. What are you sorry for anyway?"

"I nearly hurt you." Peter hiccups and hugs him tighter.

"Hush you were protecting my daughter. I should be thanking you."

They stayed that way Peter sobbing on Tonys shoulder for a while. Even when he heard the elevator open.

"Well this is nice. Got enough for me?" His boyfriend's southern accent drawls in the other room.

***************

Tony lent up against the door frame on Peter's room, letting Morgan do the talking. It hurt to see his kid tense up when he had spoken.

"Mo who else is here?"

"Daddy. Remember?"

"Mo thats impossible. Dad died a long time ago. I was there."

He involuntarily gasped. Whatever had happened, Peter had been there.

It had hurt even more when he opened his eyes and immediately looked for threats. Scanning the room like a trained soldier.

But even that was nothing compared to how it felt when he reacted to him as a threat. It made some sense he knew. He was dead. He apparently had been for years. Peter had watched him die. Logically he shouldn't be there.

The moment Peter had seen him Peter had taken up a very protective position in front of Morgan. Pushing her behind him. Placing himself between her and the threat. If it didn't make him so sad he would've been proud.

Peter's words bit into him like bullets.

"No. You're not real. He's not real Morgan. An illusion. " He adresses Tony. "Really Beck? You just couldn't leave us alone. His daughter too. Whats the plan this time? Whats your game?" He spat.

He had never seen Peter so threatening. It was scary. He backs up quickly putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. What the hell had this 'Beck' done to him?

"What? Peter it's me, Mister Stark? Remember?" He trys to say calmly. Internally he was panicking. What kind of hell had his kid been through? Peter still hadn't taken his eyes off him.

Morgan must have done something because Peter backs down just a little looking very confused.  
She whispered something in his ear.

He turned back to Tony his eyes borring into him, tiniest spark of hope in them.

"If you're real, why couldn't I go to Germany?"  
Peter asks quietly.

"What?!" His voice breaking at the need of such a question.

"Why couldn't I go to Germany. To fight Captain Rogers. What did I say that day in my room the first time I met you?" He repeats louder. Making every word clear.

His mind reels trying to remember what happened that day. Peter must have taken his hesitation the wrong way, because he steps forward. Eyes hard, daring him to get it wrong.

"What? Wait! You said... you said you had homework?" He puts his hands back up. He knew Peter was just confused but he looked seconds away from attacking.

He must said the right thing because Peter stumbles back dropping his stance. His eyes widening so full of hope it hurt.

"Mr Stark?"

"Yeah, that's me kiddo." He murmered approaching slowly careful not to startle him.

He nearly laughed when Peter muttered something about not being a kid. His heart heavy when he realises that it was true.

Peter almost gave Tony a heart attack when he tackled him. For a moment he thought mayby he was still going to attack before realising it was a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you. I never got to say that." Tony feels the tears on his shoulder. "I love you."

"Hey Morgan explained a little of what happened" He said patting Peter's back running a hand through his hair. "But I must say I wasn't expecting that. What are you sorry for anyway?"

"I nearly hurt you." Peter hiccups and hugs him tighter. Of course he was apologising for that. 

"Hush you were protecting my daughter. I should be thanking you."

He hears the elevator ding. But he doesn't let go of his kid. They just sat there taking confort in one another.

"Well this is nice. Got enough for me?" A southern accent drawls in the kitchen.

"Who the _heck_ are you? Rhodey exclaimed.

***************

Harley had been driving all night when he finally got to New York. He was glad Pete and Morgan were at the tower he doubted he would make it to the compound upstate. He was also very thankful no cops had noticed him as technically he was too young to drive. 

He pulls up to the tower finding the garage with ease. He is not surprised to see Happy coming towards him as soon as he parked, FRIDAY had no doubt alerted him the moment a foriegn car pulled in.

"Who're you?" He asked, signature scowl on his face.

"Harley Keener. I need to see Peter Parker urgently." Harley explained as calmly as he could.

"Look kid what on earth do you need to see him about at" he checks his watch. "7.30 in the morning?"

"Tony knows I'm coming I just need to see my boyfriend." He tries again. "Please."

Happy's eye brows rose.

"You know Tony?"

"Yeah. He practically adopted me a couple of years ago. Said we were connected. "

"Another _one?"_ Where did they keep coming from? "You know what? It's too early for this shit. You don't have any weapons right?"

"I got a Potato gun; does that count?" Harley smirks at his inside joke.

Happy shook his head throughly unimpressed.

"Yes. Leave it in the car." Happy had already turned leading them to an elevator. "Floor 102. Lets go. Keep up kid."

Needless to say it was a very awkward ride. Happy wanted to know when he'd met Tony and Harley was fighting sleep. Apparently all nighters weren't something his 14 year old body did.

He yawned again. 

Happy eyed him curiously.

"Kid? Are you even old enough to drive?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"You'll get your answers in a minute. Don't worry Happy."

If he wasn't so tired he would of laughed at the look Happy gave him when he realised he hadn't introduced himself. After a moment Happy gave him a scrutinizing look.

"This got anything to do with Peter? And the magically appearing girl?"

"Yep." Was all he said in explanation.

The elevator dinged signaling they had arrived at the pent house.

He marched confidently off the elevator. He could smell food and food means people so he decided to head for the kitchen.

Pepper and Rhodey were sitting at the table. Steaming pile of pancakes sat in the middle of the table.

"Well this is nice." he drawled "Got enough for me?"

"Who the _heck_ are you?" Rhodey demanded.

"Harley Keener at your service."

***************

Morgan shuffled from the room to give Peter and Dad some privacy; breaking into a run the minute she heard Harley's voice. She found him in the kitchen already stuffing his face with pancakes.

She nearly bowled over bewildered Happy who was stood in the door way. He obviously hadn't been expecting her. 

Rhodey looked like he had given up on ever understanding the world and Pepper looked like she was wondering where she had gone wrong with her life. 

"You're here too." She breathed. Running round to tackle him in a hug.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I'm here too. And just incase you're brother hasn't already told you, you're grounded. For life." He say very matter of factly before he continues eating.

"Hey you can't do that." She sputtered indignant.

"Oh no Lil Miss I can and I will. Mom's not here to do it so I will. And don't think for a minute your brother won't back me up. Where is he anyway?" 

"Hey when did I get demoted from Mom?" Pepper queried.

"Since you never changed her diapers." 

"Fair. But I have been mothering Tony for nearly 15 years." She points out.

Harley chewed that over. She had a point.

"Point taken. You could argue that Tony was worse, but your daughter managed to screw up time travel at 12 so lets call it even. Anywho. Miss Morgana? Where is your brother?"

Morgan sat down and got herself a plate.

"He just woke up. He was freaking out before; you should probably go help Dad." She supplied helpfully digging in to her own pancakes.

"Nah the mechanic's got it sorted. I'll leave them too it. How long do think it will be till Pete starts shouting?"

"Eh looked like he was in shock. Mayby another hour."

"Well they better get their butts out here soon or they'll miss breakfast."

The adults were surprised at their casual banter. Only then did Rhodey noticed the very lost looking Happy standing in the door frame. 

"Hey Hap? I'd sit down if I were you. It's the only way you're gonna get any answers." He called grabbing a plate of his own.

***************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time.
> 
> For clarification.  
> Harley is 14 but should be 27. For my story he survived the snap and came to live with the Starks for the 5 years.  
> Peter is 16 should be 23.  
> Morgan is 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so finnished this early. It was going to be longer but it was getting to long so I stopped it there. You'll get the other half on wednesday NZ time.
> 
> Thank you all for your support. I love reading the comments you leave. So please leave your thoughts and enjoy.

It took Peter roughly 10 minutes to calm down. Tony was fine to sit there and hold him. He kept mumbling that he was sorry. That he should have been faster. Better. Stronger.

Tony of course had no clue what he was talking about but stayed and let him let it all out. He could ask questions later.

When Peter had finally gotten a hold of his emotions he looked up at Tony.

"You ok now?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah. I think so. Just a bit of a shock ya know?" 

"So I died. Were you ok after that?"

"Not really. Had a great support system though. It took a while but I was got there. I was doing ok. Kinda." He shrugged.

Tony was about ask how long it had been when a loud rumbling growled out.

"Huh. Looks like it's breakfast time for the spider-kid." 

"I'm not a kid. I'm 23!" Peter whined going beetroot when his voice broke.

"Still sound like a spider-baby. Come on I made pancakes."

"Stupid teenage body." He grumbled as he followed Tony to the kitchen.

***************

Harley and Morgan were finnishing their first helpings when Tony and Peter joined them.

"Hey old man how you been?"

"Harley?! It's been what 14 hours? How the hell are you here?"

"Drove."

"You drove." Tony blinked exasperated. "Of course you did."

"It was fine." He waved him off. "Not like I haven't done it before. Plus it's my turn to break in to your garage."

Peter walked over to his boyfriend still on high alert. But trusting his spidey-sense to keep him safe. 

He grabbed Harley's hand in his tapping in their code against his palm.

Real? 3000.

Harley understood of course they had done this ever since Peter had gotten back from Europe. He had needed the reassurance after all the shit with Mysterio had gone down and Nick Fury had been replaced with an alien. Trust wasn't something Peter could give freely anymore. They had come up with it while Pepper had put him on lockdown at the lake house while he was being tried for murder.

Real. 3000.

He tapped back. Harley could feel Peter relax at that. 

"Morgan you and I are gonna talk later and you will not enjoy it. Understand?"

She hung her head and sighed "I know."   
Harley will plan my funeral she thought. That is if he doesn't participate in my murder. He might do both.

Peter ate quickly, embarrassed that he had broken down like he had. In his defence dead people didn't usually come back again. He would know he had wished for that a million times over 

He hated that he now knew what it was like on both sides of the couch. When Ben and May had told him that his parents plane had crashed and were never coming home they sat him on the couch and that had been one of the worst times he remembers. Sitting Morgan down on the insanely expensive couch to tell her that her Daddy wasn't coming home again was another of those times. Part of him hoped what ever glitch in time they had stumbled on would let them to stay. For Morgan mostly.

Someone coughed to get his attention.

"So Pete we been told your the one to grill. Morgan given a rough outline but there are still alot of gaps to be filled." Rhodey said carefully.  
"You fill us in?"

Peter thought for a moment. He hadn't a clue what was going on, therefore he had no idea how to proceed. He didn't want to screw up the timeline too much. Then again the damage was most likely already done. Fuck it he thought.

"What has the Lil' Miss told you so far?" He sighs. Time for damage control.

"Short answer? She's Tony's time traveling daughter who played with fire and got burned. She's 12 years old and well versed in powered people classification."

"Ok. Not alot then. You believe her?"

"Yeah? Kinda. Nothing else fits."

"Great. Hate to break it to you, currently, I haven't a clue whats happened. But I promise I will loop you in when I do."

"So just to be clear, Mister Stark has filled everyone in?" Peter asked. 

He had noticed Happy and doubted he knew about any of it. Sure he had been there for his overload but this appeared to be his first time seeing Morgan; and he guessed he had only met Harley on the way up.

He was right. Pepper and Rhodey wanted to know who the hell Harley was and Happy want to know about all of it.

His stomach grumbled again. He sighed he didn't want to talk yet he needed food. He gave Harley a grateful smile when he took over.

"Ok this is the condenced version we've pieced together. Mostly for Happy but a refresher for anybody who got lost." Harley looked pointedly at Rhodey. He had taken over the explanation to give Peter a chance to eat.

"Our sister; yes our sister. To put it simply Tony adopted me and Pete and as you might have noticed he co-created Morgan." 

Morgan blushed at that.

"She decided she was going to do something reckless, decidedly dangerous and not to mention something she had been _expressly_ told not to do. Me and her are hot headed like that and Pete can't always cool us down. Don't get me wrong we're very impressed but its _so_ not ok. Anyway she decided to _time travel_ and _risk erasing herself from existance_." He said emphasizing his point. 

Peter nodded, fixing her with a stern gaze that was completely thrown off by the fact his mouth was stuffed with pancakes. The fact he was sixteen and rather cute didn't help either, in Harley's eyes anyway.

"EDITH, our main and most advanced A.I decided that because she couldn't stop Lil' Miss here she would run whatever program Morgan was using through our watches, resulting in us time traveling too. However something went wrong as I for one should be 27. Peter appears to have had the worst time with it due to the fact he is enhanced. What went wrong and whether it can be reversed is what we need to figure out."

He looked at Peter who was still putting away food like he hadn't eaten all week. 

"Did you even have dinner last night Honey? Thats your 3rd plate and your still going strong." 

Morgan snorted as Peter shook his head, mouth still full. He was like an adorable chipmunk.

"Yes they both passed out before supper last night and I couldn't bring myself to wake them. He slept 13 hours last night." Tony informed him helpfully.

"Not surprising really. I haven't been sleeping much since the moving day fiasco with Toomes." Peter said honestly. 

" _Pete_." Harley sighed exasperated. The average human could go weeks without food so missing a meal wasn't that bad. Peter with his metabolism could go about one they had estimated. He had passed out after not eating for a day and a half during exam week senior year due to low blood sugar. Harley had made it his personal mission to make sure he ate at least every 6 hours ever since.

"Ahem. So how does it feel to be teenagers again?" Tony asked.

"Weird." Both boys said at the same time.

You could see the wheels turning as Peter thought for a moment running an eye over Harley, appraising him carefully. Then a wide grin slowly stretched across his face. Previous conversation forgotten.

"Harley!" He squealed excitedly, not really caring how it sounded. Causing the rest of the table to jump.

Harley was scared. That was his shit eating grin if he ever saw it.

"Yes?" He replied cautiously.

"Your so _small!_ Wait..." Peter's eyes widened comically. " _Am I older than you?!_ Oh my _god_! This is great! This is the best thing ever! 'Cause I'm the oldest' excuse don't fly no more..."

Harleys eyes widened as realised this too. This could not be happening. He _liked_ being the oldest and often flaunted that fact. He was so in for it.

"No. No. I am and always will be Morgan's oldest brother. I'm the one who had to change her diapers. Ergo that title stays with me." He interrupted Peter's ramblings to defended himself feebly.

That shit eating grin was still there. 

"Whatever you say darlin'. Your _so_ adorable." Peter reached out and grabbed Harley's cheeks pinching them like a grandma. "Such a cute baby."

Harley was pouting now. Morgan was about to fall out of her chair, she was laughing so hard.

"For your information. My birthday is next week. I will physically be 15 then. So your only a little over a year older." He said childishly.

"Oh? Really?" He cooed, tickling under Harley's chin.

Thats it he thought, Petey Pie was so gonna get it now. He lanched himself off the chair. Tackling him to the ground tickling him.

"Stop. Stop please. Morgauna save me!" He panted.

She really had fallen out of her chair now. 

Peter suddenly went limp in Harley's grasp; he took it as a sign of surrender. He pulled back letting him catch his breath. The spider-teen lay on the floor, dramaticly catching his breath between giggles. Harley was panting as went to get up.

The adults were lost again. Not surprising really, they had given up ever understanding the trio. They were even more lost as Peter tackled Harley from behind and kissed him.

"Eww. You two keep it PG please. My eyes have been burned." Morgan said dramatically. 

Harley and Peter sat up from where they were sprawled on the ground. They both looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry Mo Mo. It's time for Harleys nap anyway." Peter smirked.

"What??! What just happened?" Rhodey asked gapping like a fish. "Does anybody know?"

Tony looked like he had short circuited but was slowly coming back on line. He had _so_ many questions. 

Pepper just sat there. A knowing smile on her face. She had already put the facts together and figured it out. The kiss just confirmed her suspicions. They weren't really trying to hide it; what with the pet names and hand holding. Then again as the only woman in the room; spotting romance was second nature to her.

Happy had plain given up he would get Rhodey to give him the cliff-notes later. Problem was _Rhodey_ needs the cliff-notes too.

Harley and Peter watched they adults trying to put it all together; highly amused. They weren't at all surprised Pepper wasn't confused she had known they were meant for each other before they had. Peter had pulled Harley on to his lap while they waited, trying to look as lovey dovey as possible. This was just too fun.

"Sweetheart." Harley drawled. "I think we broke them."

Morgan snorted. Breakfast was long forgotten.

"Yes my Darlin'. I think we did." Peter giggled. "I think Mister Stark needs to be rebooted."

They sat in silence as the adults pulled themselves together. They weren't having much luck. Harley yawned and curled into Peter. He was so warm and comfy.

"Oh shit. You didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

Harley nodded into his boyfriend's chest. He really was tired now that he had eaten. They were safe for now. He could just close his eyes for a minute.

Peter laughed at his antics. "I was right it's naptime. Come on. Up." 

Harley just curled up tighter. "I can stay here. Your lap is so warm." He mumbled

Peter sighed fondly. He stood up. Harley clinging to him like a koala. He laughed again and started for the bedroom. Super strength was handy some times.

"Our baby brother needs his nap now." He teased. "Reboot your father please Mo. We'll need his help soon." 

They disappeared through the bedroom door, leaving Morgan in stitches on the floor. You could hardly blame her, it wasn't everyday you see three dumbstruck adults and an amused mother.

"What happened to brothers?" Tony mumbled. "Brothers they said."

"I think I understand why Peter can't go two minutes without mentioning Ned now. It all makes sense." Happy muttered. 

"Still waiting for someone to tell me what just happened." Rhodey repeated.

***************

Peter returned half an hour later. Nobody commented on his mused hair or his grin that wouldn't fade. 

Pepper had cleaned up the table with Morgan's help. There really wasn't of food left now Peter was finnished with it. She was finnishing the dishes when Peter came out. Morgan had been regaling her with tales about the couple. Apparently it took a month of match making on her part to get them together. But sickeningly sweet PDA was now a common occurrence. They had no shame. 

They had dragged the men to the living room while they cleaned up. Peter helped when he had had come out of the bedroom. It was just good manners really. May had raised him right.

He let the girls do the dishes while he cleaned the kitchen. It was nice to be doing something so domestic.

"Do you recon they've recovered speech yet?" He quipped. "I mean that was quite the display we put on."

"Just a display huh? So it didn't continue behind closed doors?" Pepper chuckled knowingly.

He smirked. 

"No comment."

"We're done over here. We can go put that lot out their misery now. If your ready that is."

"I'm ready." He replied. 

***************


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new (familiar) faces join the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 6. Lots of fluff ahead.
> 
> For the days when you just need ice cream.  
> I know alot of you are expecting shouting but I've always felt like having a parent or someone similar be disappointed in you is hundred times worse.
> 
> I have decided to use this to make an end game fix it of sorts so that should give you a time line
> 
> Penny for your thoughts  
> Cat  
> ♥️🐈👍

"Hey Pepper? You go ahead. I need to have a chat with Lil' Miss." Peter said as they were about to leave the kitchen. 

Pepper nodded. She understood that while he looked like the goofy teen from the week before; he cared about Morgan and from what she had gathered; slightly responsible for her.

She supposed it was probably her job to do some telling off but she had met the child less than 6 hours ago. She also really had no experience to go off.

"She'll still be in one piece if I leave right?" She teased lightly. "It sounds like you can be pretty scary."

"Yes, Pepper. I promise you'll get your child back. We're just going to talk."

She nodded again.

"I need to get ready. I do have one meeting I can't cancel today." She called as she left the room, heading down the hall.

"Sure thing, Boss Lady." He shouted back. Chuckling slightly.

Growing serious, he turned back to Morgan. She looked justifiably scared. He knew he could be harsh sometimes. He was still angry of course but really he was far more disappointed. She should have known better.

He knew that the day before had terrified her; thinking she was alone in time. He sighed. Better get this over with.

"Come on." He said gesturing to one of the chairs. He sat down next to her.

"I know you think I'm gonna shout. Even as the blubbering mess I was this morning I kept an ear on you. Shall be talking to my boyfriend about betting with a child." He started, pleased when that got a small smile.

"I'm not. Don't get me wrong I am very angry. Partly because of the whole time travel mess. But I'm mostly disappointed in you for not thinking before you jumped. Uncle Rhodey was right when he said you're the girl who played with fire. I thought you knew better Mo." He paused. Gazing softly at his sister.

Morgan had tears running down her face now. She knew this was her fault and she wanted more than anything to fix it.

"I know." She whispered. She couldn't meet his eye.

"I'm also disappointed in myself you know."

"What?! Why?" She gasped. How on earth was this his fault? 

"You know that you can come to me with anything and everything, right? Because if you don't then somewhere along the line I failed you." He took a deep breath.

"What? No. I know that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess..."

He waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts.

"I guess... You're right. I didn't think before I acted. I had been sitting on this for a while and I dunno. Everyone wants me to be  _ him.  _ They all talk about how great Dad was. We're researching him at school at the moment and everything we're being taught just doesn't match my memories of him. And all my classmates, they never let me forget that he was finishing high school at my age and I'm not. Nevermind that I'm still miles ahead of them. But I'm not him, and I don't think I ever will be. I guess I wanted to prove them wrong."

"First off, who is telling you that you have to be your father? Cause hate to break it to you Lil Miss nobody is ever going to live up to Iron Man. Hell, Dad didn't half the time."

"But dad  _ was _ Iron Man?" She said confusedly.

"Iron Man is a legend. And in the end, Iron Man is an empty suit of armour, but Tony Stark? He's human, just like the rest of us. He's just as screwed up as the rest of us. PTSD, anxiety, the whole superhero shebang. Nobody will ever live up to him, those shoes are just too big."

He pulled back holding her at arm's length.

"Have I ever told you what it was like after dad died?"

She shook her head. He hadn't. She remembered that's when he started living with them. But she didn't know what it was like for him.

"When Dad died nobody knew who I was yet. They didn't know I was 16 or that I hadn't graduated high school yet. But everywhere I went people were asking 'Are you the next Iron Man?' Makes sense right? Who better to take over than Iron Man's sidekick? Kinda lame actually as he was more  _ my  _ sidekick. I was the one out there every week kicking butt. He helped  _ me.  _ Not the other way around. Anyway, there was so much pressure. I was grieving. I'd lost someone important to me and the whole world was asking me to be someone I'm not. I'm not Iron Man. I will never be Iron Man. Can you see me doing a backflip in one of those clunky suits? A nightmare, practically impossible. I've tried."

That got a small smile.

"The hardest part of being a teenager was figuring out who I was. It took a year after Dad died to figure out that I was Peter Parker and I was  _ Spider-man.  _ That was all I had to be, but even then I could choose to just be Peter Parker if I wanted. It was figuring out what I actually wanted with my life. I don't want another Tony Stark. Ask Mom, I don't think anybody wants another Tony Stark. One was enough. But what I do want? I want my amazing little sister. I want  _ Morgan Stark. _ That's all we've ever wanted. The people at school? They can go screw themselves, they don't know you or what you're capable of. Just like they didn't know Dad."

"I know that. Everything seemed to be going wrong and I had just had enough. I was messing about in the lab later blowing off steam and the folder caught my eye. So I just did it. I just wanted to see him again."

She hiccuped.

"I know it was stupid but when you came back so hurt after your mission. Then Harley was too busy for our weekly ice cream date next day, It's stupid I know. But the kids at school have just been so cruel recently and I really needed ice cream. It was a spur of the moment thing and just… it's stupid. I was stupid."

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Mo Mo. I don't think the word stupid could ever be used to describe you." He tucked a strand of unbrushed hair behind her ear. "I will listen even when I'm hurt. Some would argue that's the best time to talk to me as I can't run away. I didn't mean to scare you. Osborn was up to his usual crap and he got in a couple of good licks. That's all. It'll take more than  _ Osborn _ to get rid of me. Do you really think some psycho who dresses up in a lame Halloween costume and calls himself the  _ Green Goblin  _ can defeat me? You wound me, Mo." 

She giggled into his shirt.

"Hey! Watch it with the bogies! I'm onto you. I'm just a giant tissue huh?"

He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Petey! Stop it! I'm trying to be sad." She grumbled.

"And I'm trying to make you laugh." He replied matter of factly.

"You know until we can go home; If we can go home that is..." Peter mused pausing as he felt Morgan wince.

"I still have to go to school. And you're smart enough to start at midtown early..."

She looked up surprised. Where was he going with this?

"What, you think I'm letting you out of my sight? No sirree. Grounded for life remember? Anyway, you're gonna meet my bullies."

"You were bullied?" She asked. Her brother always seemed so confident. Plus she knew he was both funny and kind. She couldn't imagine why anyone would want to pick on him.

"I went to a nerd school and openly talked about building legos in the halls.  _ Yes _ , I was bullied too. You know I actually think Flash had at least half the school convinced my name is actually Penis Parker." He deadpanned.

He laughed at her screwed up nose and indignant expression on her face.

"They called you that?!"

"Yep. There's no shame in asking for help to deal with them. I should know. I let myself get shoved into one too many lockers, to be honest. So I am passing this valuable piece of wisdom on to you. Bullies are insecure assholes, who thrive off of our misery."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know that it's just-"

"It is just so hard to block them out sometimes? Believe me, I know. Just come to me or Harley next time. Both of us, we get it. We really do. We can have a movie night and drown our sorrows in ice cream." He rubbed her shoulders and used his jumper sleeve to gently dry the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Together. Just us three. No more time travel. If you ever feel like doing something reckless or stupid again at least let me know. Then I can be better prepared to clean up afterwards. We have a better chance of not screwing up if we do it together. Safety in numbers and all that."

He gave a small smile.

"Go wash up. Then we'll go see if our father has regained speech. Yeah? We've go some explaining to do."

She nodded and gave a small smile before trotting out of the room.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Keeping her out of trouble was going to be the death of him.

***************

Pepper stood in the hall she had been listening the entire time. Her phone buzzed.

T.S: Where are you three?

Peter is having a word with our daughter.

T.S: Really? How's that going?

He's brilliant. He'll be a great dad one day.

If they're stuck here we're gonna need to take pointers from both of them.

T.S: Parenting classes from a 16 year old. Yay!

*************** 

Peter was a little surprised when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open. Pepper was standing next to him with a rather proud smile on her face.

"You handled that well. I thought you were gonna shout."

"Sometimes shouting doesn't do what we want it too." He said wisely.

"Yes I'm mad, but I need her to come to me about this stuff. I don't want her to feel she has to sneak around behind my back. Besides having someone disappointed in you is a hundred times worse than anger. Ben never got angry. He just got disappointed, made his pep talks mean more cause you knew he really meant what he said." He smiled a nostalgic smile. He missed Ben.

"Well; it works for you. I might have to take tips later on." She gave him a wink as Morgan came back into the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and started to usher his sister to the living room.

***************

The men sat in silence. All lost in thought. What the fuck just happened. Tony had _so_ many questions.

1\. The trio's relationship. They said they were siblings, right? This needed some explaining.

2\. When had he become a dad? He knew his Platypus made a good point yesterday. But when had it happened? He couldn't be a dad! He fucked up 90% of his relationships.

3\. Why was Peter so surprised that Harley was younger than him? Surely whenever they had come from Peter was still older. He honestly couldn't think of a valid reason for their ages to change.

4\. When had they come from? He was sure if he thought about it he could probably figure it out; but he wanted confirmation from Peter.

5\. Who, what, when, how and why did Peter freak out so much this morning?  
Who was 'Beck'?  
What did 'Beck' do?  
How did he hurt Peter?  
Why did he hurt Peter?  
When had this happened?   
Had he been around to help? Probably not if he thought Tony was the threat.

6\. How does he die? He'd like to know so he can preferably avoid dying.

"Did the world just end? Is that what this is?" Rhodey wondered out loud. Interrupting his list making.

"Speaking as someone who has seen the end of the world; this isn't it."

7\. _When and how does the fucking world end?_

Tony looked up from his pondering as Peter and Morgan entered the room. These were his kids. What a terrifying thought. Who on earth thought it was a good idea to put another human being's life in his hands? He was in no way qualified for this! He could barely take care of himself. 

"Peter!" Morgan scolded. It was a funny sight a twelve year old telling off a teenager. 

"What? Too soon?" He smiled sweetly. A picture of innocence.

She glares at him.

"Yeah your right the day Harley and I take over S.I is the day the world ends." He grins. Tony whole heartedly agreed with him. That would be the day.

"That was not what you were referring to. Besides M.J and I will run the company. You two wouldn't know an expense report if it hit you in the face. M.J already does like 60% of the CEO work; Mom retires next year." She huffs. 

He just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah? That's only because keeping you out of trouble is a full time job. As you have proven. Also jokes on you. This little stunt of yours sets back your world domination schemes back a good decade at least. M.J will be _so_ disappointed." He teased.

Tony noticed that Morgans eyes were slightly red and puffy; as if she'd been crying. He looked questioningly to Pepper. She just gave him a thumbs up.

Peter turned to the adults. Mentally preparing himself for an onslaught of questions. He jumped on the sofa. Morgan dropping down beside him. The men were all on the other couch. Pepper decided she would take the luxury recliner between the two.

"Right fire away guys I know you have questions. Dad can go first." Peter declared.

Rhodey laughed at Tony's shocked expression.

"What did I tell you? Bit late but... Congratulations it's teenager!" He grinned. Then he thought about it.  
"Well two and a half anyway."

Dad? Peter just called him dad. This was happening. This was a thing now. Shit. What do you say after that? He completely missed his best friend's comment. 

" _Petey!_ Stop shorting him out or we'll be here all day!" Morgan said exasperatedly. She tried to slap the back of his head. He just ducked out of the way. Stupid Peter Tingle.

" _Fine_. It's just so much _fun!_ " He huffs.

"I'm good. Dad Ok. First what was that? I thought you said you were brothers? Not that there's anything wrong with that. Just a little, a lot surprised. I mean I just really didn't see that one com-" Tony started rambling. You knew you'd got him good when Tony Stark rambles.

"No. I said we were _Morgan's_ brothers." Peter clarified with a smirk effectively cutting Tony off. He really was enjoying this too much. "We're in a very different relationship with each other. Big distinction. Harley is my very serious long-term boyfriend. Glad you approve. Next question."

"Ok. Are you not older than him in the future? Is this some kind of time travel side effect? Cause that was weird." Rhodey went next.

"Thats complicated." Peter paused. Not sure of how much to say. He didn't think blurting 'I may or may not have died. You know at some point. Like with half the universe. For 5 years. All because of a homicidal grape from space' would go down very well.

"Harley was older than me by like 4 years or so in the future. How that happened is irrelevant right now. But you may find out later." He said carefully; he hoped they wouldn't press for more. They seemed to accept this much to his relief.

"Ok. Thats cool. What year did you lea-" Rhodey tried.

"Did you have a crush on Ned?" Happy cut in going beetroot. "Because you _never_ stop talking about him; and you tell each other _everything_. It's just been nagging at me for the last half hour after your latest relevation. I swear you said love you when you said goodbye the other day when I picked you up."

Happy would never admit it it but he had become more involved than he thought he ever would be in a teenagers life. It wasn't like he looked foward to the hour of nonstop mindless babble. Peter said some interesting stuff when he didn't think anyone was really listening.

Peters eyebrows rose. He had not been expecting that.

"Aww Happy. Thats sweet. You worried about my love life? I said I would answer your questions but I gotta say that blind sided me a bit. Didn't take you for a romance over sci fi kind of guy. Hey but to each their own. In answer to your question; yes and no. We dated in the way Tony dates his 'Platypus'."

The men in question started spluttering that no they didn't!

Peter laughed freely. He had completely relaxed now. He was 100% sure this is real. To be completely honest he didn't think even his brain could dream up this.

"What can I say? He's my _Honey Bear_." Being sure to put emphasis on the nick name. "My guy in the chair. My wingman."

He smiled inwardly as he thought of revenge. Happy could use the date anyway. He turned to face the man. He looked Happy dead in the eye. A serious expression on his face.

"I give you my blessing to take my Aunt on a date. But don't you dare hurt her. You know the drill."

In that moment he looked very intimidating. He thought it was hilarious. The once boxing champ looked like he might wet himself; cowering before a 16 year old kid. Peter kept up the act for another 10 seconds before he started cackling like a hyena.

"No man. I'm just kidding with you." He wiped away a tear. "But seriously take May out to dinner. Saves us all from months of suffering."

Happy visibly relaxed. 

"Really kid? You think she would go for that?"

Tony looked very amused. Happy had been talking about Aunt Hottie for weeks now. Even he could tell when one of his best friends had a crush.

"Playing match maker now Pete?" He grinned.  
"I've been trying for weeks; aye Hap. Go for it I said. You know what he said? He said he didn't want to make it weird with the kid. Well Hap? You have the kid's blessing. You gonna man up and ask?

"She likes thai." Was Peter's suggestion. 

Tony's eyes lit up mischievously. 

"Hey Pete can we do Rhodey next? Lord knows he needs to stretch his legs." 

Rhodey looked very scared at where this was going.

" _Mister Stark_!" Peter cried looking scandalized. He covered Morgan's ears. "There is a minor present."

"Yeah. There's no need for that." Rhodey said trying to steer them away from this topic.

"Don't worry Colonel so long as you stay out of my love life I'll leave yours alone. Though I do have a suggestion..." Peter trailed off teasingly.

"Who? Come on Peter don't leave us hanging! Spill!" Tony demanded

Peter shook his head lips pressed into a thin line.

"Morgan; Lil' Miss; daughter of mine. Please spill who does my Platypus end up with?" Tony tried begging.

"Who?" She laughed amused 

"Who?! Rhodey! Honey Bear; Platypus."

" _Morgan_." Peter sing songed. "Stay out of this."

He tapped out something in code against her wrist. His shit eating grin reappearing.

M.I.L.E.S.

Her eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't."

"Oh. I would. So think _very carefully_ Lil' Miss." He threatened.

She gulped. Then an idea occured to her.

"Come _on_. Just a little _hint_. She's not even on earth yet." She said giving Peter a sly look. He caught on quickly.

"Wait. What?! Honey Bear falls for an _Alien?!_ "Tony spluttered. He was starting to think they were pulling his leg.

"Well it's not too big a stretch. You _adopted_ one. Besides Rhodey's plus one is mostly human." He retorts with smug grin.

"Haha guys." He pouted, they were definitely pulling his leg. "Adopted an alien. _Me._ " He muttered under his breath.

Rhodey stepped in then trying to prevent things from escalating further.

"You never really answered before; what is it like being 16 again?" He asked loudly. Heavily hinting at the subject change.

Peter smirked but obliged.

"Like I said before: weird. I can remember what I did in last period in school yesterday but I can also remember what I ate for breakfast in future yesterday. If that makes sense. Its like future me was pasted over past me but I have access to past me's memories."

"Yeah. That definitely sounds weird." Rhodey replied thankful for the subject change.

"It was rather disorienting. Probably why I overloaded. Twice as much imput being processed. Also why I freaked out." He shrugged.

"You mean this morning...?" Tony trailed off unsure of how to contiue. He really did want to know who this 'Beck' person was.

Peter looked away. His previous playfulness gone. He seemed to shrink under the half formed question.

"No this morning was... This morning was something else." He didn't offer any more explanation.

"Ok. Thats fine we can talk when your ready." Tony was quick to back off. This was obviously a very sore topic.

"No it's fine. I'm fine. I should be over it. I mean it happened nearly 8 years ago now. I should be fine but..." He trailed off. 

He'd always wondered what Mister Stark would think of how he handled Mysterio. 

"No. I'm fine. I won't make the same mistakes twice. I can't say... not untill we know if this is permanent. You know with us being teens and all." 

He pulled Morgan into a protective hug. She let him, it was obvious he needed the comfort. Someone to ground him in the conversation.

Tony could see that the haunted look was back in Peter's eyes. He was really coming round to the whole 'Dad' thing now. Every inch of him wanted to make whatever or whoever put that fear and hurt in his kid's eyes pay. Peter was so innocent. He didn't _like_ to hurt people. Hell he even saved the person who _was_ _actively_ _trying to kill him_ ; running through the flames to save Toomes from himself.

Tony stood and crossed the room. He sat down near Peter on the sofa; so he was right next to his spider-kid. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Isn't that what dads were supposed to do?

Peter was taken off guard. He didn't think they were 'there' yet. Sure he had tackled the man this morning but he didn't have much choice in the matter, Peter was going to hug him anyway. Now said man was initiating the hug?

Peter let go of Morgan and leaned into Tony's embrace. He was surprised to find that Tony was very good at hugs. He aggressively blinked away the tears that threatened to fall he didn't want to break down crying again.

"Nice to know we were already 'there'." He mumbled into his fathers shirt.

Tony was confused. What did he mean by that.

"So you arn't just getting the door for me?" Came a mumbled response a small smile on Peters lips. Apparently he had spoken aloud.

"What? _Oh_." He said softly remembering having this same conversation with him in the back of his car after their 'weekend retreat' to Leipzig.

_'Thats not a hug. I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not. We're not there yet.'_

God he was such an ass. 

"Yes we're there, Pete." He assured the teen in his arms.

The heart to heart moment was interrupted as Peter stiffened. He shot up, out of his arms. Grabbing Morgan and shoving her behind the couch. Then Tony noticed that he had somehow acquired a pair of webshooters. He watched confused had he triggered something?

\---

Peter was enjoying the hug when his spider senses went off. Something was coming. A _threat_ was coming. If there was one thing he should thank Beck for it was teachong him how to trust and interpret his 6th sense.

His first thought was Morgan. 

He needed to protect her. 

Moving quickly he activated the nanotech webshooters in his watch. Quickly hiding his baby sister behind the couch; STAY he tapped on her arm. She nodded quickly. She knew to trust Peter's instincts by now. He turned to where he could feel the threat.

Just as Tony was going to ask what was wrong, a circle of golden sparks filled the room. Spinning as if they were drilling a hole in the air. The circle widened growing to the size of a small door. So this was what Peter was reacting to. He didn't even have enough time to call his own gauntlet before two men stepped into the room.

Tony watched in awe as Peter moved. It was beautiful. Like watching Natasha in a fight. Within seconds they were webbed against the far wall. Neither were knocked out or even seriously harmed, just winded.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Strange! Haven't you ever heard of _knocking?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N in my AU miles is like 14 in 2030 and morgan met him at the compound. (She has/had a crush)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Strange enters the scene. Explanations continue.  
> Peter has another panic attack. Angst ahead. My harsh view of the snap included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so they find out theres no going back. And the adults learn about infinity war.  
> Here's chapter 7 enjoy. It's a bit long but I hape thats a good thing. 
> 
> As always love the comments hope this is up to scratch for y'all
> 
> Thnx  
> Cat ♥️🐈

Chapter 7

"Jesus Fucking Christ Strange!" Peter shouted furiously. "Haven't you ever heard of _knocking?!_ "

He was pacing now. He already didn't like the guy, now he gives him a heart attack. Adrenaline was still rushing through his veins he was trying to walk it off.

" _Really!_ Didn't they teach wizard etiquette when you were taught?! You can't just apperate into someone's house! It's quite as rude as knocking down the front door." He huffs in annoyance. 

"Did he really just start quoating 'Harry Potter'?" The intruder with the obnoxious looking red cloak asks.

Peter glares at him.

"Yes _Dumbledore_. I did."

"Hey Pete? Do you think you could introduce us to your new friends." Rhodey asked.

"Sure. Hey Lil' Miss you can come out now. These morons are allies." He called. 

Peter gestured to the man with the cloak.  
"This is Dr Stephen Strange and yes that is his real name." Peter deadpanned.

"This" He said indicating to the squat asian dude. "Is Wong. As far as I know it's just Wong."

He turned to face their audience. 

"Everybody meet the wizards."

Strange let an indignant huff out.

"Don't know who you are kid but we're not _wizards_. We are _Sorcerers_."

"I know. But you and I weren't on the best of terms like ever. Therefore you're a Wizard." Peter said as if that was obvious.

"We've never met?!" Strange argued. 

He and Wong were still stuck to the wall. Wong had nearly freed himself. Nobody was really paying him much attention.

"Don't play the idiot Strange. It doesn't suit you." Peter scolded. 

His voice was icy. Tony had never heard Peter speak like that. It was almost condescending. 

"You and I both know why you're here and we both know that the lovely necklace you have on isn't decorative. Hasn't anyone told you not to wander round with an _infinity stone?_ " He hissed.

"How do you know about that?" Strange demanded.

Wong was free now and working on freeing Strange. Nobody saw fit to help them. It was their own fault really. If they had come in the normal way they wouldn't be webbed up.

"Enough. We need to find the anomaly." He reminded Strange.

***************

Harley walked in to the room the same time as Wong got free.

All the commotion and shouting had woken Harley up. He was still tired but nearly 3 hours sleep was better than nothing.

"Enough. We need to find the anomaly."

"The anomaly? You mean us?" 

Harley was offended. He had be called many things before but anomaly was a new one. He crossed the room so he was standing between Morgan and Peter. 

He reached out to take his boyfriend's hand giving him a questioning look. Peter smiled in return. 'I'm fine' he tapped into Harley's palm. 'Just checking' he tapped back giving Peter a peck on the cheek.

If either of the new comers had a problem with the kiss they didn't show it. Wong with his signiture scowl, silently made some runes in the air. He narrowed his eyes. 

"Yes." 

He and Strange made to move closer to the kids. However they blocked when Tony, Happy and Rhodey moved to make a human barrier between them and the kids.

"Back off sparkle fingers. I want all the facts before I let you within 3 feet of my kids. Capeish? Lets start with what the fuck an infinity stone is? Then you can tell us how the kids are 'anomalies'." Tony growled.

He didn't like it when he got unexpected guests. Plus Peter really wasn't hiding his dislike for the one with the red cape.

"Fine."

*****************

"At the start of the universe ther was nothing... then there-" Dr Strange began

"Was light. Yes we've _all_ heard this story before. Hop to it." Rhodey snapped. He had enough excitment to last the year in the past 24 hours and was at the end of his tether. They all were.

Happy and Pepper had left at Peter's insistence. He claimed that the wizards or sorcerers or whatever wouldn't hurt anybody and she could go.

"If you're gonna be all dramatic about it I'll take over." Peter threatened. He didn't have the patience to put up with Strange's theatrics either.

He and Harley had settled in the now vacated recliner so that the wizards could take the sofa. Harley was curled on Peter's lap. Morgan who was trapped between her father and her Uncle on the couch rolled her eyes.

"There are six infinity stones. All control one aspect of our universe:

Mind- the one currently in Vision's head.

Soul- Peter's least favourite and apparantly the less people who know where it is the better.

Space- that one resides in the tesseract which is currently on Asgard.

Reality- I haven't a clue where that one is. Power- this one is our biggest problem as he will probably have it before we can get to it but who knows. Right now though; it's on this really cool planet called Xandar.

Time- thats the one Strange has over there. If you gathered all of them together you will be one of the most powerful people in existence." Morgan recited in under a minute to be honest she sounded bored. 

Everybody but Harley and Peter was staring at her as if she'd grown an extra head again (Harley had fallen asleep on his boyfriend's lap so had missed it anyway).

"Show off." Peter huffed but there was a proud fondness in his eyes as he looked at his sister.

He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do you have against the soul stone?" Strange asked.

"A better question is what _don't_ I have against it. We are not saying any more until we know how much damage it will cause. I'm sure you have figured it out by now. We're not from this time line."

"See that's the thing though. You _are_ from this time line. Thats why we came to check it out. The time stone basically told us in a very complex way that a time loop had been created then subsequently broken. Whenever your from you can't go back, when whatever brought you back happened it erased that future." Dr. Strange said.

"Shit. This is either very bad or very good." Peter sighed. He had already anticipated that answer. What the fuck was he going to do? He looked to Morgan. She was incredibly upset. 

"I did what?! I've distroyed our entire timeline. Oh my god. What did I do? This is my fault. This is all my fault. What about our friends. Our lives. But what about Mom and M.J. I want to go home. Oh my God what about Thanos?"

Morgan was spiraling now. She had tears streaming down her face as the enormity of her actions crashed down on her. 

The adults felt way out of their league. None of them had ever had to comfort a hysterical chlid before. Tony wanted to boy did he want too, but he didn't know this child. He didn't know _how_ to comfort her. The wizards were still processing the fact a child had done this.

Peter move quickly. He carefully maneuvered himself out from under Harley; over the years he'd gotten good at not waking him. He moved in front of where his baby sister was on the couch. He knelt down taking her hands in his own.

"Hey. That's enough of that." He said softly.

"It's all gone! And he's still coming."

"No. Morgana. Listen to me. Mom just left for a meeting and look Uncle Rhodey is right here; and Dad's still kicking around. We'll just have to teach them how to be Mom and Dad again. Ned and M.J are currently filling up my phone. Your friends are still out there somewhere too. As for _him_..."

He wiped away a tear as she sniffled.

"We have a second chance now. We can be ready this time. One out of 14 million 6 hundred and 5. We lost. Dispite what they said. Our timeline lost. It wasn't wasn't the one where we win. A win is everybody coming home. Look at me Mo. I will bring everyone home. Ok Mo? Everyone; me, Daddy, Auntie Nat. We're all coming back home."

Morgan looks him in the eye.

"Promise?" She whispered desperately. 

"Promise. Besides I owe that homicidal space grape a punch or two. Also who would I be if I robbed Thor the pleasure of killing him."

She rolled her eyes at him and gave a weak smile.

"I'm not an inexperienced teenager anymore. I fought this guy twice. And I've trained and trained, Bucky reckoned I could take Nat these days. Maybe we can test that."

That earned a small giggle.

"Really? You want to see Auntie Nat kick my ass huh?"

She nodded.

"Hey Missy." Harley called out from the chair. "Your forgetting, I'm here too now. That tips the odds even more in our favor. I'll drag him home by his ears if I have to."

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Harls you up to an ice cream date? I need to fill in our guests. Besides you missed it last week."

"What?" Harley muttered. What was his boyfriend up to? He saw the significant look Peter was giving him and Lil' Miss.

"Oh. Yeah sure."

Morgan sent a half hearted glared at glare to Peter. 

"I will find out the entirety of what happened one day. You can't hide it from me forever."

"I can damn well try. Now shoo. You were just telling me how you wanted ice cream. If you're good Harley can show you the workshop."

***************

After his boyfriend and their sister had left, Peter turned to the others. Time for explanations to start. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd seen the end of the world." He said softly.

Nobody spoke. There really isn't anything to say to that.

"I was on a field trip of course. I don't think I've ever had a normal field trip. The first one I go on; I get super powers. Next I nearly blowup the Washington Monument. Then the fucking world ends. Then the next one after kinda(?) saving the world the 'good guy' tries to kill me and I get unmasked. Parker luck at it's finest. Haven't been on one since. That'd be tempting fate."

He gives an unamused laugh.

"I was on the bus to MoMa when squidward decided to fly his space doughnut into New York. He was after that." 

He points to the Eye of Agamoto.

"I would die before giving up the time stone." The doctor scoffs.

"I know." Peter said flatly.

"Who or what was squidward?" Rhodey asked, he needed all the facts.

"Ugly ass alien. Tony named him. He was one of Thanos' 'children'." Peter's disgust was apparent.

"Lovely. Who's Thanos?" 

"Bad guy. Insane, homicidal, purple space grape.  
He's bigger than anything we had faced before. When he gets here don't underestimate him. He held his own and very nearly won against Thor, Cap and Mister Stark. All at once." He cautioned.

"And as for that 'list' you keep of beings who maybe a threat to our world. It is in dire need of an update." Peter jabbed at Strange. "Speaking of... Thor and Loki popped by yet?"

"Not yet." Dr Strange said carefully. "Should I be expecting them?"

"Yes. Soon. Don't have a date for you but soon. We need them to pick up Dr. Banner."

Strange nodded curtly.

"Hold on. Back up a little. Where is Brucie Bear?"

Peter gives him alook he can only hope says 'WTF _Brucie Bear?_ '

"Currently he's the Hulk on a trash planet called Sakaar. Been the Hulk ever since Ultron apparently."

Peter shrugged. 

"Anyway we battled squidward and his buddy all round downtown. We had to help protect the wizards. Keep the aliens away from the stone. In the end squidward decided if Strange wouldn't give up the stone he would just take Strange. Mister Stark and I went to rescue you. Or rather Mister Stark went to rescue you and I stowed away on the flying space doughnut."

Rhodey gave a small chuckle at Peter's guilty expression. 

"Um anyway, I came up with the awesome plan to defeat squidward."

"Uh huh. Lemme guess this plan was some how inspired by a movie?" Tony deadpanned.

"Of course Mister Stark. What did you take me for?" He smiled proudly.

"Anyway, squidward's flying doughnut takes us to a planet called Titan. Half of the Guardians of the Galaxy board just before we arrive."

"And who are these Guardians?" Dr Strange asked. 

"Um still not really sure. They are basically space avengers. Only met them for like 5 hours tops. There was Peter Quill he's a missing kid who disappeared in the 80's. Turns out he was abducted by aliens, how cool is that? Then there was a creepy bug lady and a big alien dude. Nebula was also there. You _totally_ adopted her, Mister Stark. She's a space assassin. She's the one who taught me to fight." 

Ok. So Peter hadn't been joking about that.

"We kind of argued for a bit. Thanos had taken one of their members. But we figured it out."

"What happened next wasn't pretty. It really wasn't anyone's fault. But word of warning. Strange, when you have a plan, share it with the team. Mainly so we can collectively tell you to fuck off. That plan was never acceptable. _We don't trade lives_. We aren't chess pieces Dumbledore."

He glared at the Doctor. He should never had put the idea in Mister Starks head. Mister Stark would have found another way. It's what he did. It's what he and his kids did. They made a third option. Peter stood up and started pacing again. 

"Well, that was amazingly cryptic." Tony said as he watched his psuedo kid stress. "Care to elaborate."

"We had a plan. A plan that very nearly worked. Everyone on that planet agreed to that plan. Dr Strange had done some ritual with the time stone; something that allowed him to see many different outcomes of the battle ahead. He made his own plan. His plan involved sacrificing me because Mister Stark would do anything and everything to get me back." 

He paused to let that sink in. His breaths were shallow and catching now as he thought about the snap. 'No.' He told himself. He would not have a panic attack right now. He walked faster.

"No! I would never. I took an oath to save lives. I don't do sacrifice." Dr Strange defended himself. He was horrified he would even to consider that an option.

"I'm being a little harsh. It was last resort really. We'd already lost at this point. It was just making sure the right people died to give the others a better chance. You're a man of logic Strange, I won't hold it against you. When faced with the choice between saving a handful of heros or saving trillions of others; I would have chosen to save the trillions too."

Tony was in _no_ way ok with this. He watched Peter struggle on through his story, he was shaking like a leaf. It looked to him like he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"For what it's worth I'm sorry." Strange muttered, lost in thought.

Peter ignored him in favor of finishing his tale.

"Th-Thanos got the time stone. He left us on Titan to get the mind stone from earth. It was the last one he needed. W-we wandered around for about 20 minutes; licking our wounds. Then it started." He stuttered out. He collapsed to the floor with a gasp. He couldn't breathe. He needed to breathe.

\--

_He was back on Titain. Thanos had left awhile ago._

_They had reconvened after he'd left. They were just standing there in a group. Nobody was saying anything really. Peter was terrified._

_What now?_

_Seconds later the bug lady spoke up._

_"Something's happening." She whispered fearfully before she turned to dust. The big alien dude disappeared next._

_He could feel it too. His spider-senses were screaming at him._

_RUN! DANGER! SAFETY, FIND SAFETY!_

_He calls out to Mister Stark._

_Mister Stark catches him as he stumbles forward. Everything hurt now. It was as if he was being pulled apart at the seams._

_His body was on fire._

_He clung to Mister Stark; he didn't want to go. He didn't want to fade away like the bug lady. Mister Stark meant he was safe. Why wasn't he safe?_

_I don't want to go._

_He repeated it like a mantra. As if he said it enough times it would become true; and he would stay._

_I don't want to go._

_He knew it was too late. He would die today, in Mister Stark's arms. He guessed there were worse ways to die. At least he wasn't alone._

_A memory had popped into his head._  
_**What if someone died today. Different story right? And if you died I'd feel as if thats on me.** _  
_No this wasn't on Mister Stark. He need to know that._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered to Mister Stark. He could see his mentor's grief stricken face crumple as he faded away._

***************

  
"Th-Thanos got the time stone. He left us on Titan to get the mind stone from earth. It was the last one he needed. W-we wandered around for 20 minutes; licking our wounds." Peter was saying. 

The shaking has increased tenfold. He'd started to stutter too. In the back of his head Tony knew he should stop Peter; have him calm down before continuing. 

He watched in horror as Peter fell. He could only watch as he curled up in a ball.

"Peter?!" He exclaimed. He launched out of his seat. He needed to be sure his kid was ok. Peter was still shaking his breaths coming out in shallow, uneven gasps. His eyes were vacant as if he was elsewhere at the moment. It was definitely some kind of panic attack.

Dr Strange had come up behind him. He looked Peter over and tried to get his attention. Snapping his fingers in front of Peter's face. That seemed to have the opposite reaction he was hoping for. 

"NO!" Peter shouted.

The teen came out of his fetal position just long enough to throw the doctor away from him. Strange flew across the room, nearly hitting a wall; his odd cloak saving him at the last minute. Tony knew that if he had been aware of his actions he would never had used that much force.

"I don't want to go."

Tony's attention was jerked back to his spider-kid. 

"It's ok buddy. Nobody's going anywhere."

"Please. I don't wanna go." Peter pleaded again. 

The sound of anguish in the kid's voice broke his heart. What had happened on that planet? He carefully bundled the young teen into his arms rocking him gently. He half expected to be thrown across the room as well. He took it as a good sign when Peter didn't shy away. 

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered faintly.

Thank god. It was over. If his kid was apologizing then he must have some awareness of what was going on. One glance at Peters eyes told him he was wrong. They weren't looking at him, they seemed to be looking at the wall. Whatever he was apologizing for it wasn't the panic attack. Peter's shallow breaths seem to stop.

"Pete! Come on buddy. Breathe with me. In and out. Easy peasy. You're not going anywhere. You hear me?"

\--

Someone was talking above him. Strong arms held him close. He was on the floor. Why was he on the floor?

"Pete! Come on buddy. Breathe with me. In and out. Easy peasy. You're not going anywhere. You hear me?"

Breathe? Wasn't he breathing?

He took stock of his body; choking out the breath that had been trapped in his chest for far too long. He inhaled again painfully. 

"That's it buddy, in and out. See? You're not going anywhere."

Oh shit. He'd had a panic attack. A bad one if Mister Stark's expression was anything to go by.

"Fuck."

He untangled himself from Tony, trying to sit up. Tony let him watching him warily. Peter hated that look, he was fine. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He looked around the room Dr Strange was getting to his feet on the other side of the room. He seemed to relatively unharmed.

"Fuck." He said again. "What did I do?"

***************

It had only been an hour before Harley's watch beeped telling him that Peter was about to have a panic attack. He had set HE/RO the task of monitoring his vitals. It was a touchy subject they were discussing.

He and Morgan had been in the workshop for about 20 minutes. She wanted to go straight to look at the computers.

("They're antiques Harley!" She had exclaimed excitedly).

He had put his foot down and said no. She was grounded after all. He told her that she could tinker or muck with anything of Peters (he knew he wouldn't mind he'd done it once already) or anything not connected to a computer but that wasn't a piece of Iron man armor. She had whined but accepted these new parameters. 

Looking back at his watch he needed to go to Peter now. He looked across at his charge to see her engrossed in Peter's chemistry workbook. He chuckled to himself maybe that was a suitable punishment, making her do their homework till they were out of high school.

"Hey Mo." He called out to her. She barely looked up giving a small yeah? As confirmation she was 'listening'. If that workbook was that interesting he would be fine to leave her there. Despite her actions in the last 24 hours he trusted her.

"I need to head up to make sure Petey's ok. You'll be ok right. No computers, got it?"

"No computers." She repeated still not paying attention.

"I'm gonna go wedding dress shopping with Pete. I'll be back in two hours."

"Ok have fun- YouR WHAt!" She finally looked up at him. He was already at the workshop doors laughing.

"I'm checking on Peter. No computers. Be good or you won't be allowed in here alone got it?"

"Haha. Got it." She grumbles.

"Who gets the dress?" She yells after him. She can hear him laughing in response. 

***************

Peter was on the floor when Harley exited the elevator Mister Stark was trying to comfort him. It looked as if he was too late. Shit! He should never have let Pete do this alone. 

"Fuck." Was the first thing Peter said. He looked around at the room and saw Dr Strange getting up off the floor on the far side of the room. Harley reckoned he was thrown there. Very few people knew how to handle Peter's panic attacks. Only two people now he thought.

Peter noticed Strange as well.

"Fuck." He repeated. "What did I do?"

"Panic attack. Finally found an excuse to throw the Doctor Who across the room again? Once wasn't enough?" Harley teased. He might have seemed a little uncaring but he knew Peter didn't want to be babied or pitied right now. First time Harley had witnessed one Peter had blown up at him. He didn't like being treated as if he was going to break. Harley got that and from then on he treated Peter no differently than he always did.

"How far did you manage?" He asked as he offered his boyfriend a hand off the ground.

"Just before the blip." Peter grumbled still embarrassed.

"You did good. Do wanna swap? I can take it from here."

"Fine. But I'm staying." Peter was firm on this point. He looked over to Dr Strange. 

"Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you. I didn't mean to throw(?) you."

"No harm done. It was an accident."

"Harley, how do you know what happened after Thanos got the stone?" Tony queried softly. He looked rather shaken.

"Just before you said?" He confirms whith his boyfriend. Peter nodded a pained look in his eyes.

Yep, letting Pete do this alone was definitely a bad idea. 

They got in to the recliner again. Holding hands to give each other strength. 

"Ok then. Thanos used the space stone to come to earth. He headed straight for Wakanda. That's where the mind stone was. 

While you were up in space Bruce had called Steve and Steve had gathered everyone he could to help fight. The best course of action was destroying the mind stone. They had brought Vision to Wakanda to see if Shuri could remove it without killing him.

Last resort was to destroy Vision with it but they wanted to try removing it first. They fought and lost quickly. Now Thanos had 5 out of 6 of the stones it was no surprise they got their asses handed to them."

It was Harleys turn to look upset now. He remembered that day clearly.

\--

_He had been in the back of the car as his Ma drove them into town. She'd been promoted and wanted to take him and Abby out for treat._

_It was perfect. Abby had called shot gun and was in the front she was eleven now and loved the front seat. Ma had the radio tuned to their favorite station and they were singing along. Abby really couldn't sing but he had long since gotten used to it._

_He hadn't realised just how perfect that moment had been till the car swerved out of control. The drivers seat where Ma had just been singing and laughing to the music was empty. They hit the tree seconds later, he hadn't had time to try and grab the steering wheel._

_He had blacked out on impact and when he came to he could hear Abby crying. Part of her door had gone through her chest. He ordered her not to move he was calling an ambulance now. He told her they would get there soon._

_The ambulance found them 5 hours later. He knew Abby was dead. The doors was stuck but he'd managed to climb into the drivers seat. She had died 40 minutes after the crash. Passed out after 10. He hadn't stopped talking to her even after he knew there was no point. The paramedics hadn't even tried to resuscitate her._

_\--_

"Thanos snapped his fingers. He instantly killed 50% of all life in the universe. Turned them all to dust. Everybody lost someone that day. But what most people didn't know is Thanos took more than just 50% of life that day. On earth he took about 70%. That was the final estimate. 30% of that didn't come back. Those who had dusted while on the roads or the pilots who went up but didn't come down. Planes fell from the sky, ships were sunk, cars were crashed. I know at least one nuclear plant melted down, surviving personnel managed to contain it fairly well but parts of Kansas were still uninhabitable nearly 13 years later."

The adults were horrified. Tony did the maths in his head. That was 2.4 billion people. Billions died that day. Peter was right, they were going to stop this bastard. Failure was not an option.

"You asked why Harley should be older than me." Peter spoke in to the silence, his voice quivering. "I died that day."

Rhodey was going to be sick. So many people so many innocent lives ruined. How long had it taken the world to recover from that? Who had Harley lost? The look in his eyes told him that there was more to his side of the story. He just wasn't sharing.

Harley summoned all his strength to continue.

"Ma was one of the vanished. I ended up on in foster care alone. You said I could call you if I ever need help. Even at 10 I didn't think I'd ever take you up on the offer.   
Tony was lost in space for nearly 4 weeks. He and Nebula were the only ones on Titan to survive. Captain Danvers rescued them just in the nick of time. A day later and both would have died as well.   
I called the number you had given me back in 2013, Pepper didn't know who I was so I was pushed to the side. She was understandably more worried about finding her fiance. When you were earthside and had recovered enough you arranged to get me shipped out to New York.   
We got a hit on the stones two months later. So the remaining Avengers got on the Guardians' space ship and went to find him. Thanos had distroyed the stones. We were all sure it was too late."

Nobody spoke. Tony wanted to cry, shout, scream at the world for being so unfair. What had they done to deserve this. Why had it come down to earth in the first place? He was fairly certain there were stronger beings out there.

"There's a reason you're a hero Tony. You do the impossible time and time again. You busted yourself out of that cave in Afghanistan when nobody else thought you could. You created a brand new element in like 3 days. You stopped an alien invasion. You created another sentient being. You invented time travel and you saved the universe." Peter declared quietly.

"The only problem was you died doing it."

What was it that Morgan had said a nearly 6 o'clock this morning? If there's one thing Starks are known for it's doing the impossible.  
For his family Tony would do _anything_.

Impossible included.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so fortunately I have never had a panic attack, nor have I ever witnessed one. So please forgive me if that was wildly inaccurate. 
> 
> My estimates may be off but if you think about it 0.01% percent of our global population is in an air craft at any time if the pilot dissapeared the plane would most likely come down. Then you have to think about where it lands if it was over densely populated areas like new york it could end up like multiple 9/11's.
> 
> Same with cars. Drivers disappearing equals crashes and situations like Harley's. Also emergency services would be incredibly backed up. So 5 hours was probably optimistic. For some perspective there are nearly 2 billion cars on the road at any time.
> 
> PLUS if you snapped on an airplane or ship would you reapear in the middle of the ocean or 3000 feet in the air? I'm saying yes so they're dead too. Plus thoes who appear in the middle of busy roads and motor ways.
> 
> All in all; thats alot of people.
> 
> Sorry. That was really depressing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't do depressing very well so will try to lighten the mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a bunch of fluff, some things get straightened out. Harley's ma enters the equation too. Next chapter will have May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for disappearing on y'all like that. Got major writer's block the life just happened so been busy ya know? Anyway finally got round to posting this hope you enjoy and aren't too disappointed in me. Love your comments it what gets work done faster, so as usual,  
> Penny for your thoughts
> 
> Thnx  
> Cat  
> 🐈👍😁

  
With horrifying tales now done and it now being well past lunch Tony ordered pizza in. The wizards decided to take their leave and head back to the sanctum. Peter and Rhodey left to find Morgan, leaving Tony and Harley alone in the lounge.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tony asked gently. He leaned back against the couch trying to lighten the mood.

He had toyed with introducing the two boys after actually getting to know Peter. He checked up on Harley every few months after the Mandarin and Extremis shit had gone down, paid for therapy, upgraded his garage, etcetera. He had given Harley his phone number but the boy had only used it like twice. So he had watched from afar, scared of breaking what he never thought he could have. Whilst the prospect of three kids terrified him he couldn't help that warm feeling he got when he thought of them together.

"Your funeral."

Harleys answer drew him from his reminiscing thoughts.

"What?"

"You asked when I met Peter. We met at the funeral."

Huh. Not the answer he was hoping for, nor is his funeral something he wants to think about for a long time.

"We would've met sooner but Pete was injured in the final battle and both Pepper and May basically shackled him to a bed in the med bay." Harley chuckled before he continued. "We only talked for all of 5 minutes then went our separate ways. Peter back to Queens and me back to bum fuck Tennessee. I came back 2 weeks later. My Ma wanted to stay in Rose Hill, but I just couldn't. I couldn't just step back into the life I'd left. Not without Abby. I stayed long enough to have a second funeral for her with Ma then came back to New York."

"Have you talked to your ma yet? About this time travel shit?"

Harley winced.

"So correct me if I'm wrong. You up and left without a note or a phone call and drove halfway across the country without telling anyone?" He said in an almost scolding tone. Disappointment leaking through to his words.

"Yes." Harley rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand. It was such an exasperated adult thing to do that it took him off guard. "Dad. Shit! Sorry... Tony, I know it doesn't look it but I'm 27 right now. Put yourself in a 27-year-old's headset for a minute. Would you tell Mommy where you were going? I haven't reported my every move to someone since I left for college. I wasn't trying to be an ass. Ok? I'm gonna call her after lunch."

"Yeesh. I guess I didn't see it like that. You're right, you don't look it you're so tiny. Right now my brain going a 14 year old drove all night, through several states to get here which hate to say is an incredibly stupid move. I mean how on earth did you not get arrested?"

Harley laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly? No idea. After driving for like two hours I was certain I would be stopped at least one of the state borders. Looks like luck was just on my side."

"Kid, you must have the best luck ever then. Not just anybody could pull that off."

Harley laughed again. "Don't tell Pete I said this but if he had tried to drive halfway across the country, the gods would have invoked Murphy's Law or some shit. Parker Luck™ is a 100% a thing. That boy has the worst luck, we thought it would end when he left school, no more field trips, you know? But _no_ his Parker Luck™ got transferred onto business trips too!"

Tony is laughing too now. He remembers Peter telling him about his 'Parker Luck™' one night in the lab. 

_He had come in and started to tell him about this field trip he had coming up. He didn't seem too excited._

_"There's no point with my Parker Luck™ it won't happen. Something will go wrong and it will either get cancelled or will go terribly, horribly wrong." Peter turned from the device he was tinkering with to look at Tony. "It is a well know fact that Parker Luck™ hates field trips." He proclaimed a matter of factly._

_And sure enough the next week Peter had entered the lab to tell Tony how the bus had broken down on the way there so the trip was cancelled._

_"It was my Parker Luck™ Mister Stark." Peter declared as he sat down. "I swear it's worse than Murphy's Law. Thank god it doesn't seem to apply to missions. I know... it's the permission slips. That must be it anything that must be signed is condemned. Doomed to fail. Or maybe I'm just cursed. Oh my god. Mister Stark! Do you think I'm cursed?!"_

_He had laughed and ruffled his hair as walked past Peters desk to get his 8th coffee of the day._

_"No kid you're not cursed. There is no such thing as Parker Luck™."_

_Peter had eyed him carefully before chewing over what he had said. It took him a minute but eventually, he seemed to reach the same conclusion._

_"Ok. So... What are we working on today?"_

_And just like that, it was forgotten._

"Yeah, Pete told me about that not long ago. Didn't believe him for a second."

"Start believing then. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times a pattern, but four times that's a problem."

"Really? Where's the evidence?" He challenged. He was Tony Stark he didn't believe in 'luck'.

Harley raised an eyebrow, held up a hand and started ticking things off on his hands.

"Oscorp gets bitten by a radioactive spider that nearly kills him. Washington D.C, he almost blows up his classmates in a historical landmark and they nearly fall to their deaths. MOMA he ends up _actually dying in space._ Europe, he almost dies and has his _identity_ made _public_. And that's just _high school_ so don't get me started on the shit that's happened since."

Tony shakes his head. He was speechless. What the hell?! This kid could not catch a break, could he? He latched onto the most important piece of information that was in that sentence.

"His identity got discovered? How? What did I do about it?"

"Tony," Harley started gently "you were already dead... you couldn't have done anything. Pepper, however, she went all Ironmom on their asses. It was terrifying, in all honesty, she's scarier than you."

"Yep, she sure is... But how did it happen?"

Harley opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He seemed to be thinking over his answer carefully. "All I'm saying is, it happened in the worst possible way. You want more you're gonna have to talk to Pete 'bout it. It's simply not my place." He told him firmly. 

"Really?" Tony stared at Harley try to crack his resolve. "Uggh. Fine! I'll talk to him. I swear anyone who has hurt my spider-baby will pay."

Harley leaned into his chair smirking. "Oh, I'm counting on it. But seriously, no more spider-baby he's 23 now."

He gave the teenager a half-hearted glare.

"Stop reminding me. Besides, he is and always will be my spider-baby. Both of you still look like babies."

"On a more serious note, any approach on that topic must be handled incredibly delicately it is still a very touchy subject."

Tony rolled his eyes. He could be delicate when he wanted to.

"Your lack of faith wounds me, Keener."

"Ha. What I think you were trying to ask was 'How did we start dating?' Yes?"

Tony glares at Harley. Then gives him a 'duh' look.

Harley snorts.

"Peter ended up having to finish high school early because of the shit show in Europe. Pepper had put him on lockdown at the lake house till the commotion calmed down. We tried to stick to brothers but things just escalated. We were both in denial for the _longest time_. Pepper basically ended up locking us in a cupboard together."

He laughed thinking of that day. 

"Where is this lake house, I've heard so much about? That's like the third time its come up." Tony asks. 

He's glad that although his three kids have been through so much, they seem to have always had each other. He can see how much they mean to each other. He knows that tragedy can bring out the best or the worst in people. He should know. After his parent's death, he became a blackout drunk, getting high each night. He really was not a good role model. Then after Afghanistan, he started to change. He absentmindedly wonders where he would be if he never went to Afghanistan, had he never spent 3 months being tortured in a cave. He surprises himself when he realizes he wouldn't change it for the world. If those three months set him on this path, this path to his family, his home it was worth it. They could chase each other's nightmares away.

"Upstate. You didn't want to be in the city anymore. Reminded you too much of what you lost. It was beautiful. You and me built it ourselves you know, worked night and day to get done before Pepper gave birth." Harley boasts. 

_When the broken remains of the avengers came back from Planet 0259-S or 'The Garden' as it's better known, Tony needed something to carry on for, badly. Pepper had found out she was pregnant that same week._

_"We're gonna have a baby."_

_Those words probably saved Tony's life along with the other 15-year-old he had to look after. His world had shifted he knew deep was hurting himself going over the battles looking for any way to fix the mess the world had become. But the minute he saw the 6-week scans knew he had to stop, to put it on the backburner. Listening to tiny heartbeat he knew. He had spent his entire childhood being ignored as his father searched for a dead man. He would better. He would never stop hoping, but the time had come to put it away. He would be there for this kid, and they would always know about their older brother Peter, and maybe, just maybe one day he might just come home._

Harley knows how hard it must have been to take him in. Especially after losing Peter. A constant reminder of what he had lost. So Tony decided to build a cabin, away from the city, away from the teammates that had abandoned him. He would build his own little world away from all that.

Harley fiddles with his watch. Taking out his kimoyo bead. Over the years Wakanda had come out of its self-imposed isolation and had begun sharing its tech with the world. His Stark watch was a hybrid with aspects from your average smartwatch with kimoyo beads and alien tech all woven together in designs by Shuri, Peter and himself. He had spent a long time fiddling with kimoyo technology. It was him who managed to get them to project in colour rather than black and white, while Peter looked for a substitute for vibranium (as it really wasn't the brightest of ideas to have vibranium available to the public).

He placed the bead on the coffee table and gave his watch one final tap. 

"HE/RO pull up the lake would ya please bud." He called out for.

a 3D photo of the lake house. He was really glad that the A.Is had somehow come back in time too. A small piece of home they can carry with them.

Peter and Rhody entered the room again, with Morgan in tow. Peter is carrying a large stack of pizzas with him. 

"Showing off our awesome tech now huh sweetheart? We don't want the princess to kill us for stealing her tech so keep those on a down low. Both of you." Peter sends a significant look at Morgan. Both her and Harley were known for boasting about their tech. 

Tony was gaping at the high-resolution 3D projection of a quaint, wooden cabin. It had an old fashioned feel to it, set on the side of a lake as if it had always been there but with modern touches here and there. He reached out hesitantly to touch the image. It looked so _real_. As if he could reach through and touch it. The entire scene looked like something taken straight out of a storybook, but nobody would ever pick it out of a line up of Tony Stark's future homes. Hell, _He wouldn't have chosen it_ but at the same time, it was perfect.

"I lived there?" He mumbled spinning the cabin to look at it from a different angle. He glanced over at the boys who had now situated themselves on the couch, Morgan cross-legged by their feet on the carpet. Peter was watching him intently as he looked at the hologram, not paying any attention to his food as Harley and Morgan started swiping the toppings off his pizza, they seemed to be having a competition to see who could get the most.

"Yeah... You were happy there. Away from the hustle and bustle of New York, away from the avengers, away from all of it. It was your own little world, a place completely your own where nothing could touch you. I didn't understand it at first. I went to space one day then in a black of an eye you went from being Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist to Genius, Billionaire, _Dad, Househusband_ , Philanthropist." He smiled softly. "Shame I never got to see it."

"Househusband huh? Sounds interesting."

"Don't go getting ideas," Peter warned, "we have a purple space grape to squash first." He absentmindedly grabbed another slice of pizza somehow managing to miss the parts that his sibling and boyfriend had defaced. Morgan appeared to be winning with her small pile in the corner of her box.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Got it Underoos. So how exactly does that watch work?"

"Uh... Well, it's Wakandan tech. I mean the watch is your standard Stark watch. Of course, it's one of ours" he gestured between the three of them "so it's bound to have some extras it's a given. My watch," he held up his wrist "has both EDITH and Karen on it. It also has nanotech web-shooters in case of an emergency." He tapped the insides of his wrists together, revealing a stylish beaded bracelet on his other wrist. The nanoparticles rearranged themselves into two very sleek advanced web-shooters.

Tony gently took one of Peter's wrists to examine the web-shooters. 

"Increased power?" Peter gave him a nod. "You decreased canister size. How much web fluid is in there?"

Peter's face lit up in the same familiar way it always did when talking about his tech. It was comforting to know the kid he likes so much hasn't been lost in the hardships to come.

With that familiar grin, Peter responded. "About double what I have at this point. I could go out all day with just one for each hand. Over 700 web combinations too."

Tony gave him a low whistle. That was impressive.

"Well done kiddo. That's some fine handy work. I'm proud of you bud."

"Thanks," Peter mumbled quietly.

He grinned as the spiderlings face burned scarlet at his praise. He turned his attention back to the scarily lifelike hologram.

"'Keep it on the down-low he says. Then proceeds to show off animatedly." Morgan gives a light-hearted scoff "so much for the DL."

Then Peter did the most childish thing Tony had ever seen, he stuck his tongue out at her

He just chuckled to himself and continued talking, "Were we happy there?"

"It was a great house. We all go spend a month every summer to just live out there. Like a vacation. Mom and I moved back to the city so I could start school but the cabin was always our special place, you know?" Morgan confessed quietly.   
"I'm gonna miss it. Even if we build a new one it won't be the same." 

She looked down at the pile of toppings in her pizza box, Pete's pizza really had nothing left on it. 

Peter looked down to refocus on his food on to find his now naked pizza.

"Hey!"

Yeah, his kids have seen some rough places but they were going to be ok. May would be proud of who her nephew had become he was sure. That thought stopped him in his tracks. May. 

How were they going to tell May? 

He looked up to where brother and sister were now fighting over the last pizza (or the last pizza that had its toppings).

"Hey, Pete? What are we telling May?"

"Shit! May! How could I forget May! Um... all of it I guess, time travel-wise. I'd rather she didn't know I've died."

"You and me both kid." He murmured.

****************

"So..." Harley let out.

"So... do you want to go first?" Peter responded.  
He gestured to the phone on the table between them. "May will be back tomorrow so I was thinking we could tell her then."

"I don't know," Harley admits. He's scared. His Ma had never known just how involved he had been in the superhero business, not now, not in the future. She had known he was an heir to SI but that was only because she found out how Tony had taken him in after the blip. As far as she knew he hadn't spoken to Tony Stark since he was 9 years old and the man had broken into his garage turned workshop. 

"I don't know Pete. I mean- what do you suggest? Let's be honest here, telling your parents your a part-time superhero and your life is fucked up is more your wheelhouse than mine."

"True." Peter pauses as he runs multiple scenarios through his head.

"Ok. So best-case scenario right now is; Ma accepting everything in your crazy life including me- your genetically modified boyfriend- and moving to New York? Correct?"

Harley nods.

"And the second-best option is she accepts everything in your crazy life and lets you stay in New York alone?"

Harley nods again. "Precisely. Either of those would do."

"Honey, I'm gonna be honest here, I've met Wilma Keener and I highly doubt her ever leaving Tennessee. So... option one is likely 90% out. But in my honest opinion... tell her the truth. The whole truth."

"And nothing but the truth," Harley said with a raised eyebrow. "I on trial now?"

Peter just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "No. Just remember, sweetheart, I will be here no matter what she says." Peter leans forward to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. "No matter what, I promise." He whispered softly in his ear before moving back.

"Let's do this" Harley confidently picked up the (outdated) phone and swiftly unlocked it. He punched in the number and confirmed the call.  
Both boys waited with bated breath as it rang waiting for it to pick up. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Ma. I know I disappeared on you. Don't freak out. I'm safe."

"'Eh!"

"No, it's ok. I can't come home yet, but I'm ok. I'm ok."

"What a' you on about dude? I don't know what shit you'we into bwo. But I can't elp you, bwo. Wwong numba'.

The phone gave a low tone indicating that the call had ended 

Apparently whoever was on the other end of the line had decided he didn't want to hang around to find out. Probably for plausible deniability reasons. Out of context, you had to admit it sounded like they were into something shady. 

Peter had been cracking up since the man had first spoken. Trying unsuccessfully to contain his giggles but had only succeeded in giving himself a stitch in his side. As soon as the call cut off he had started hooting with laughter. Harley was just sitting there slowly processing what had just happened before he too was doubled over laughing.

"Wrong number!" They both wheezed at the same time. This only proved to set them off laughing again. It felt good to laugh, all the built-up tension over their horrifying tales of what to come lost in the background because they had just accidentally prank called some foreigner.

When the boys had finally collected themselves, (Peter had the foresight to get FRIDAY to search up Wilma Keener's current number) Harley tried again, (This time he waited for confirmation that it was the right number).

"Hello?" Wilma Keener sounded exhausted and weary over the phone. Harley guiltily realised that his mother probably had spent the last 24-hour searching for him. "I'm sorry ma." He croaked the enormity of his rash actions crashing down on him. Even at 28 he never wanted to hurt his mother.

"Harley? Harley! Where the hell are you? You just disappeared! I am so angry right now, it is not funny! I know you came home from school last night then I go to tell you dinners ready and you'd vanished! No note! Car gone! You have three seconds to start explaining yourself, young man! Where are you?"

"Uhh..." Came his eloquent response.

The fabled Wilma Keener wasn't finished her legendary rant yet though.

"You better be on your way home right now, you hear me! This is unacceptable behaviour. What do you think your sister is thought when you disappeared on us, huh?"

"Ma! Ma!" Harley decided it was time to put his penny in the jar now before his mother worked herself up too much. He chest aching at the mention of Abby. "Ma! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right, I-"

"Damn right you weren't thinking! Joseph, Mary mother of Jesus, Lord give me strength. I have been prayin' all night for your safety! I had no idea whether you had bled out on the side of the road or had fallen in a ditch somewhere-"

"MA!" Harley shouted down the line cutting her off again. He waited as his mother fell silent. "Ma," he said again softly "I'm alright. All limbs attached I promise. Something happened after school yesterday, I had to leave. I had to leave, but I'm safe here ok. I'm safe."

"Harley... Sweetpea... Whatever it is, whatever's happened... I can help. Come home bubba. You don't have to do whatever this is alone." His Ma was begging now. Pleading with him.

"I'm not alone ma. I have people here. What happened... It's complicated, ok, and I can't really explain over the phone." He had tears in his eyes now, choking on his words. Peter reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, lending him the strength to continue.

"Ma... I'm in New York City. I'll be home by the weekend, I promise." He was only half lying as he said this. They had already discussed what they were going to do, Tony had said they would all fly out together, Harley and Peter and him. They would, depending on what Harley decided to tell her, explain what was going on or give the cover story they had yet to think of. What he wasn't saying was that no matter what was said, he was coming back to New York at the end of the weekend.

There were no sounds from the other end of the line. They all seemed to be holding their breath when finally Wilma spoke.

"How in tarnation did you get to New York?! Don't tell me you drove!" She started slowly her voice slowly heating up as she finished. This is why Peter had vowed never to anger Ms Keener 30 seconds after meeting her. The only thing scarier than an angry Ms Keener was an angry Pepper, followed closely by an angry May.

"Ma, I'm safe. I'm ok. I can't come home just yet but I'm working in it, ok?"

"Harley-"

"One week ma. I'll be back in a week maybe sooner. I have to go now, but ma... I love you. Tell Abby... Tell Abby I'm sorry, tell Abby I love her and that I miss her. Make sure she knows I'm coming back. I will see her again. I promise. I have to go now ma, love you."

"I love you too baby, just understand that if your ass ain't here before noon Saturday, I will come up there screamin' like a banshee to drag you home by the ear, ya hear me?"

"Loud and clear ma. Loud and clear."

"Now you call me every night" you could hear her finger wagging "you don't and the same thing happens. Now. Who're you staying with?"

"I'm at Stark Tower ma, that's all I can say right now. I'll tell you everything when I get home. 7 days ma only 7 days. I'm sorry for not leaving a note I never meant to make you worry. Love you. Bye."

You could hear Ms Keener ranting about 'that bloody tower' and 'irresponsible idiot flying in a tin can' as he hung up.

The boys looked at each other for a moment, deep in thought. Then simultaneously, they got up and headed down to the lab where Morgan and Tony were waiting for them.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

Tomorrow they tell May. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board games, breakfast and sleepy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied no may yet sorry
> 
> 🤥😕  
> Cat  
> 😀👍🐈

Chapter 9

Little did the kids know (yes kids they all look like kids, therefore, shall be named so.) Tony hadn't gone to bed at all the night before.

Harley had checked out early due to his irresponsible road trip, going to bed as soon as dinner was done at 7 o'clock. Tony had gone back down to the workshop with Peter and Morgan and they messed around for a while. Peter made some more web-fluid in the corner (his newest version, was well and truly outdated) after setting up Morgan with his physics homework. 

"It's a great punishment we reckon since Harley and I have to do high school all over again."

She had huffed at him but Tony didn't think she really minded. If extra homework was the worst to happen she would take the punishment with grace. 

At 9 pm Peter had called closing time (?) Tony didn't really know. Morgan seemed to know what it meant though as she put away the textbook and cleaned up her station. 

"Ok, what's going on?" He'd asked.

"9 o'clock. Time to shut up shop Mister Stark." Peter had responded amicably before turning to his sister "movie or bed?"

"Movie 100%. Could we watch Frozen 3?" She asked bouncing a little.

"Momo," Peter groaned "not only have I watched that movie enough times I could _literally_ act it out for you but if you've already forgotten, you shot us backwards in time nearly 15 years. It doesn't exist yet."

"So you finally know how I feel about Star Wars huh?"

Peter shot him a half-hearted glare "Star Wars is a cinematic masterpiece and a classic with a very large fan base to agree with me, not a half baked sequel with a bad plot, they should have left it at 2."

"Hey! The third wasn't _that_ bad!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Ok, ok." He put his hands up in a signal of peace. "How about we do neither and watch How to Train Your Dragon or something?" He tried to appease both kids. 

"Ok"

"Fine by me." "Great. Let's go." They both shrugged. It was easier than he expected.

  
10 minutes later they were all curled up on the couch as the movie starts to play. Morgan had decided she wanted to sit in his lap, but he subtly passed her off to the Spider-kid. He had never really liked people in his personal space, especially people who he had just met. Peter had given him an understanding look and put Morgan on his other side. He felt a little bad, this was his child, he shouldn't be scared of cuddling on movie night. He and Peter had done a couple of times and he didn't mind. They just weren't _there_ yet. At least he wasn't an ass this time.

As the movie played on both kids seemed to creep closer. Shuffling that last foot or 2 of space between them. When the credits rolled down Peter was leant up against him, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. Morgan had managed to somehow cross Peter's lap and was curled up between them, her head in Peter's lap and her feet digging into Tony's thighs, snoring softly.

He had been surprised to see Peter was still awake, still watching the screen with glassy eyes, a few tears smudging his cheeks. Tony reached out his hand and gently gave him a nudge to get his attention.

"Hey," he murmured "Hiccup lived buddy. We're good, no need for the waterworks. I mean we can spare a few for his leg but..." He trailed off as the teen's eyes welled up with fresh tears but there was a tiny smile hidden beneath the tears.

Carefully to avoid waking his sister Peter hastily scrubbed away wet on his face. "I'm sorry." He looked back and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey, no it's ok. I just don't... What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing Mister Stark. Absolutely nothing." Peter looked down at the child in his lap tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. "I just... I used to dream about this ya know? Us. Movie night. Everybody asks what would you do if you had one more day? This. I would do this. Pancakes for breakfast, seeing uncle Rhodey, spend the day in the lab then finish it off with movie night. All of us together." He wiped at his cheeks again. "I just... I love you, Mister Stark. We all do."

And the sincerity of that just made his heart melt. He really didn't know what to say to that, he must have taken too long to answer because Peter was carefully bundling his sister into his arms taking caution not to wake her. As he stood he whispered over his shoulder "it's ok Mister Stark. I just needed you to know." Before disappearing down the hall, leaving Tony on the couch reeling from his heartfelt declaration. 

"Love you too kid..." He confided to the empty room.

After that, he knew he was never gonna get any sleep so he forgoes going to bed in favour of heading back down to the workshop to process everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. He ended up spending most of the night staring at the ancient flip phone in his desk drawer, debating on whether or not he should call. As morning neared and FRIDAY alerted him to the fact Harley had gotten up he decided to talk it over with the boys before doing anything. He wasted time on a few menial tasks before heading up to see how Harley was doing. 

***************

Harley woke the next morning to the sounds of the city. It was different than usual, he thought, more lively. He made to roll over only to find he was pinned by a warm body tucked into his side. He turned his head, smiling softly when he saw the mop of curly brown hair on his shoulder.

Tony had set up Harley and Morgan up in two of the penthouses spare rooms the night before, Peter staying in his own. Harley had gone straight to bed after they had finished dinner the night before his body still recovering from his mad dash across the country the night before. He knew the other two had headed back to the lab to continue tinkering for a while.

Harley discreetly extracted his arm from beneath his boyfriend's head and carefully rested the sleeping boy back on the pillows. Peter gave a small whine but otherwise remained undisturbed. He got up and made his way to the bathroom down the hall, quietly asking FRIDAY for the time as soon as the bedroom door was shut. It was 5:30 in the morning, early but not early enough to go back to sleep. He poked his head into Morgan's room on his way to the kitchen. 

He chuckled silently as he saw his sister. She was half hanging off her mattress, her long hair had fallen over her face almost obscuring it from view. Tiptoeing into the room he gently rolled the snoring girl back onto her bed, rearranging her limbs so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Gently brushing the hair from her face planting a small kiss on the crown of her head as he did so. He froze as Morgan gave a small snort, her eyes fluttering open.

"Wha'? M' awake." She mumbled as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Shhh, baby," Harley whispered, "go back to sleep princess. I'll come to get you when breakfast is ready."

"M'kay. Love you 3000." she gave a small yawn and burrowed deeper into her pillow her breaths evening out again as Morpheus pulled her under once again.

"Love you too, Princess." He mumbled back as he pulled her door shut. Turning, he headed back down the hall to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle.

Somehow he ended up in the lounge, tea in one hand and the first book he could find in the other. The book must have been Peter's English assignment as he couldn't think of any other reason for Pride and Prejudice to be lying around Tony Stark's penthouse. He dropped on to the sofa getting comfy with the blanket that had been haphazardly folded next to him, before opening the book. He had made it to chapter 7 before his eyes started slipping shut again and the words jumbled on the page, he didn't really care for the Bennet's finances. His blanket was warm and cozy. Hmm, he would shut his eyes for a minute or two.

That was how Tony found him an hour later before he headed past to the kitchen to start breakfast. Only stopping long enough to pull the blanket back up over the teen's shoulders.

***************

Peter woke up to a cold bed. He huffed and pulled the blankets tighter around him. He listened carefully for his boyfriend or other signs of life in the penthouse. Hmm... Kitchen probably, he could hear someone banging around in there. He lay in bed for another minute before throwing the covers off, something he immediately regretted as the crisp morning air assaulted his skin. It took all his will not to dive beneath the covers again instead he threw on the MIT sweater he had pinched from the lab the night before and heading out to see who was cooking.

\---

"Morning Mister Stark." Peter yawned as he hopped up on a barstool, swiping some bacon on his way. He had found Tony trying to make omelettes in the kitchen.

"Oh," Tony looked up "hey Pete." 

"How long you been in here?" Peter asked curiously. "Last I checked it took you three hours to make an omelette." He smirked at Tony.

"Hey!" Tony protests "Slander and lies. Don't believe whoever told that story."

"The story checks out. If you think being told is funny. I found the _footage_. It was _amazing_. _8_ _tries_ , for an omelette. _Singular._ "

"Haha shut it, you. If you must know I have only been here for half an hour. And. And I took cooking classes after that particular fiasco." Tony informs him whilst waving the spatula in his hand emphatically. Peter snorts in response. 

The continue in companionable silence for a while before Peter speaks up.

"You ok?"

"Hmm?" Tony looks over at him, distracted. 

"You ok? With everything going on? I mean, I get if your not... All this it's a lot. You went from no kids to three overnight... And thank you, ya know?"

Tony brow furrowed in confusion. Thank you? What for?

"What're you thanking me for, kid?"

"Not freaking out. You're taking this scarily well. Morgan's generation thinks of you as a god. It's good for her to see you like this. The man who makes 3-hour omelettes and gets bullied by Dum-E. The little things that remind her that your human. Plus I was fairly certain suddenly having one kid at this point in the timeline would have freaked you out, let alone 3 but you've done alright so far." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Freak out kid? I am freaking out. I am freaking out so hard at the moment."

"I know. That's what I'm talking about, not showing Morgan. I think she kinda gets it but... You were different with her. Pepper always said I taught you, you could be a Dad, Harley confirmed it and Morgan gave you hope that you could build a family again. Besides, Momo's your Princess. Anyway according to mom and Harley, you were very... clingy when you got back from space. She's not used to your need for space."

"Me? Clingy? You sure your not thinking of someone else? You lot are clingy." Tony waved the spatula again. It was too early to be having talks like this.

"What did you expect? You're our dead dad, I think we're allowed to be clingy."

That sobered Tony up the reminder that when his kids were from he was dead. He'd left them. Who was there to have had their backs?

"I'll get used to it, I'm sure." He smiled at his eldest son? Man, that was weird to think.

Tony finishes the omelette he was working on, only a little burnt and places it in front of Peter.

"There. Not bad for the _first_ attempt, huh?"

"You can't buy before you try" he quips back. He leaned over to grab a fork in the drawer only to have his arm smacked away.

"Go get the other gremlins first." Tony reprimands lightly. 

"But you can't feed them past midnight Mister Stark." Peter retorted cheekily.

"It's morning, not midnight."

"Still technically after midnight."

"Food's going cold here Pete, hurry up" Tony reminds him.

"I'm going, I'm going."

***************

With the kids awake and fed Tony was left to ponder what to do with them. They had over 8 hours to kill before May gets there to pick up Pete and they have to share the inevitable news. He had actually thought Peter would have tried to hide this from her but apparently, he had learned a thing or two about transparency over the years. So they would be telling May everything once she got there. They hadn't told her anything was wrong yet as 'she doesn't get away often, let's let her enjoy it while she can'. So what to do for 8 hours?

\---

Boardgames? Who invented them? Why? How do they have the capability to turn even the nicest kids into savages, wild animals? How had their game of monopoly turned into the hunger games? It appeared Morgan had volunteered Peter as her tribute and Tony was apparently Harley's. Why had he agreed to this?

He had been debating taking them back to the workshop when Morgan had been nosing around in the cabinets in the living room and the boys were being all lovey-dovey on the couch- PG of course. When Morgan started squealing and had come skidding across his polished wooden floors with Monopoly, Battleship and first addition Scrabble in her arms.

_"Look! Look! Petey! Harls! It's vintage." She waved Scrabble at them. "Can we play? Please?"_

_Peter looked at her appraisingly._

_"I don't know..." he scratches the back of his neck. "After last time..." both boys winced._

_"Please?" She pleaded, bringing out an impressive pair of puppy eyes. Hmm, she must have learned from Pete, cause damn she was good. Tony watched smirking as the pair's resolve crumbled fast._

_"Err..."_

_Her eyes got bigger and she added the lip._

_"Alright! Fine."_

_"Yay!" She did the most adorable fist pump, spinning around to start pulling Scrabble out of its box._

It all just spiralled from there. Evidently, his kids were sore losers. Gee, wonder where they got it from? Five hours later and 3 games of Scrabble and 1 of Cluedo and 4 of battleship, they had moved onto Monopoly. They had at some point split into teams with both him and Peter taking the flack, while their teammate made all the money. If this game was anything to go by Stark Industries was definitely going to Morgan. She was a fucking mob boss/ business tycoon, ain't no one messing with her. Must be Pepper's 12% coming through.

As both he and Peter went bankrupt, Tony proclaimed Morgan winner.

"As fun as this was, we need a game plan. So chop-chop, get this packed up and we can start plotting."

"You make it sound like we're taking over the world," Harley snickered.

"With you three? I'd be more surprised if you didn't. I'm sure you'd be good dictators."

That earned snorts all around.

***************

10 minutes later, the kids had crammed all the board games back into the cupboards and Tony had called Pepper (anything they decided she would need to know). They settled down on the couch to wait for her.

"So... Before Pep gets here, what are we thinking?"

"School is the most pressing matter, with both Harley and I enrolled. He needs a transfer, I'd really appreciate it if we could somehow get us all into midtown. Morgan could start if we said she had skipped a year." Peter brainstorms.

"And Morgan needs a birth certificate and school and medical records, the whole shebang." Harley thew in.

"Ok... Anything else?" Tony questions as he jots down a list on his tablet.

"Umm..." Morgan fiddles with the gem of the too-big jumper she borrowed from her mother.

"Yes, Morgauna?" Tony prompts gently (he'd noticed that was one of her favourites, though Pete seemed to favour Momo).

"Am I gonna be your daughter? Or am I changing my name? Also, are me and Harls staying here?"

Tony was lost on that one, on one hand, this young lady was clearly his daughter to anyone who was looking but on the other, he never wanted his kids to be in the spotlight. He knew what rumours the paparazzi would spread, vultures the lot of 'em.

"What do you want, bug?" (Another favourite he'd picked up, he didn't have a clue where it came from).

"I don't- I don't know... I've always been Morgan Stark... I mean I grew up with the notoriety and the fame, so I'm used to it you know? Not only was I known as the great Iron-Man and Pepper Potts' daughter, I was also Spider-man's sister and heir to SI. But part of me wants to know what it feels like to be a nobody, another face in the crowd. I mean those are big shoes to fill and I will one day but a break would be nice..."

"Morgan... I want you to know, I want all of you to know, you have never been expected and never will be expected to do anything with the company. If you want to do ballet or cheese making that's fine with me. And Morgan I definitely don't want you following mine or your brother's footsteps in becoming a superhero, you too Harley."

"Err... Dad... That ship has sailed. I am Iron Lad?" He quotes Tony's iconic press conference as he guiltily runs a hand through his messy blond hair.

Tony blinks, taking in this new information. Harley had insinuated something like that yesterday, but so much else was said he'd completely looked it over. "WHAT?" He spluttered. He could barely keep one teenage superhero in check now he had to worry about two?

"Someone needed to step up! Peter was alone and he needed back up, the kind Happy couldn't provide. After Thanos Peter was the only avenger left! Sam and Bucky were gods know where, Thor had left with the guardians, Steve abandoned us when he returned the stones, Wanda was with Strange in the multiverse and T'challa was in Wakanda." Harley was quick to defend himself. It had always infuriated him how everyone had left the world in the hands of a grieving 16 years old kid, he's not fucking Atlas. He can't hold the weight of the world on his shoulders, it wasn't his job, none of this is his job. It was his choice though, and if Harley could help keep him safe and to bring him home each night he would.

He took a deep breath to gather himself, "Pete was practically kidnapped off a school trip by Nick Fury to go save the world again single-handedly with no backup not even 4 months after coming back from the dead and fighting Thanos. He had only just turned 17. Someone needed to step up." He finished softly. 

He tugged his boyfriend into a tight hug. "I love you." He murmured in his ear.  
"I know," Peter whispered back. He tapped 3000 in code on his boyfriend's arm. They both watched as Tony exploded.

"HE DID WHAT?! FUCKING HELL! Fury you son of a bitch!"

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Pepper had just stepped into the room with Happy on her heels. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were pressed into a tight line. "What is with the language I just heard?" She scolded.

Tony had stopped cussing but still looked a hair's breadth away from murdering someone. Likely Nick Fury.

"Sorry, Mom. That was my fault, I might have said too much at once."

Mom. She blinked, most of her anger evaporating.

"Ok, what has Fury done now?"

"Uhh, nothing yet??" Peter tried.

"Peter." She admonished. "In your timeline."

"He umm, he may haverecruitedmeat17thennearlygotmekilled." He mumbled hurriedly.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked "he recruited you at 17? And you almost died?"

She got a small nod in response.

"I see..." She too now looked murderous. Harley silently started to pray for the Director. He would be lucky to escape with his other eye.

"WHY?" Tony seethed. 

"It doesn't matter right now we can discuss this, _civilly_ later. In-depth. Regardless, right now we need to focus on what we can actually do something about." Peter said firmly, making it clear that now was not the time.

Neither adult wanted to drop this but both got the message.

"This is _not_ over. We will be talking about this." Tony looked Peter in the eye.

"I know and we will." He replied without breaking eye contact.

Satisfied Tony nodded.

"Now. I propose that for the time being," Peter stresses this point, "we go with Morgan being Harley's little sister and they both moved out here from Tennessee. And if anyone from Rose Hill questions this we will say she's from his Dad's side." He smirked. "It's technically true... Or... I could say she's my cousin to account for her lack of an accent and she could go by Morgan Rielly. Those are our most believable options but it's up to her. Or you can claim her as your own, but that's another can of worms."

"Rielly?" Tony queried.

"Rielly is May's maiden name, she has a sister with the same name but she died of cancer in 2008." He explained.

"Oh," Tony said, how many people had that family lost? He looked to Morgan "So... As he said... It's up to you." 

"I don't know... I mean I'm really bad at being southern, but Harley has a sister in Tennessee so that could work... It would explain why we're both living together. So I guess for a while I'm gonna be Morgan Keener to the public." She pauses and looks unsure... "I will be a Stark again, right?"

Pepper was quick to reassure her "yes sweetheart whenever you want the world know we'll sort something out."

She nodded.

"Um... one other thing needs to be discussed," Peter spoke up. "Harley and I have been living together for a long time... but currently I live in Queens... so..." his cheeks flushed as he fiddled with his hands before intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's. 

"So... you're asking about sleeping arrangements?" Tony asked slowly. This wasn't his territory and he was way out of his depth. He needed a second opinion.

"Yes...?" Peter winced. This is what sucks about being teenagers again. He knew they were both under the age of consent in New York.

"I think we need to wait for May on that one bud."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Peter conceded. "So... Am I the only one going to school tomorrow?" He shuddered, "or can I drag these two with me to suffer?"

"I'll get it sorted out today so you can all go to school tomorrow. I think it might be best if you all stay the night again. That way Happy can drop you off in the morning." Pepper asserted. "Right... So we're going with Keener, right Morgan?" 

The girl nodded again.

"Great! I have some calls to make and I'll have some forms for Tony to sign later. The suns out at the moment so I'm kicking you lot out. Go find lunch, go to the park, anything really. Just leave the building for an hour or two." Pepper orders.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Guess who got tumbler! Me that's who. So come scream, rant or cry about my work there (please don't cry this is a fix it). Apologies again for the lack of may.
> 
> Find me at Cat_184
> 
> Love Cat  
> 😀👍🐈


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family outing to good old Queens and May gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, little late sorry. Forgive me. Please. Had a stressful family reunion recently and am moving house next week. You may also find a rant piece of me protecting onto marvel's great characters real soon bout that reunion.
> 
> As always please leave your comments down below. Comments fuel my will to write, so more comments more chapters.😉
> 
> Anyway, Cheers  
> Cat  
> 😃👍🐈

Chapter 10 

When May Parker left for the out of state nurses' union meeting, she had a bad feeling... It was the first time Peter would have stayed the night at the Tower. She trusted Tony, she really did but it was the first time she had left the state since Ben had died. So yeah she was a little worried.

She had tried to get out of going to the convention but of things were going to change they needed all hands on deck. She was tired of working 6 the 12 hour shifts a week. Between that and Peter having to go to school, she felt she never saw him. That's not even mentioning his 'extracurriculars'. If all goes well the union should get them a 15% pay rise meaning she could do 4 shifts a week and still make ends meet.

God, she missed Ben. She was barely keeping them afloat without the second income. 

So she had left Peter with Tony Stark the man who she knew was quickly becoming a huge part of Peter's life. She really hoped he won't let him down, lord knows that boy has lost too many important people in his life. She was well aware that Tony Stark was beginning to fill the hole left by her husband and she was ready to let him try, but heaven help him if he hurts her baby. 

It was now Sunday but she honestly feels they have gone nowhere but in circles. Oh well, maybe next time, she really wishes they won't be striking again, she just cannot afford too...  
Sighing she packed her bags up, she was going home today. She had hoped that Peter got through the weekend without injury or any significant trouble...

But of course, that was too much to ask the night before she had gotten these texts. 

T.S: Don't freak out... But somethings up. Happy will pick you up at the airport, to bring you to the tower. Nobody is hurt or dying just need to hash some things out.

If something is wrong with my kid I'm blaming you. He better be safe.

T.S: He is alive, breathing and well. All limbs attached promise. We just have a complicated situation over here. You need to be read in.

T.S: Look don't worry about it, and don't come back early I have a handle on the situation. We'll tell you all about it when you get here.

Fine

My plane lands at 4. Should be at the tower by 5.

  
She spent the night going over every scenario she could think of. Tossing and turning till the sun came back up and she went back to the meeting with her mind miles and miles away...

***************

After Pepper had kicked them out they decided to go for a walk, all 4 of them. The first place they went to was Delmar's as they had skipped a proper lunch in their board game marathon.

One thing Tony noticed is the way Peter was acting now they were in public. Last week Peter would have been walking timidly behind him, right now though? He carried himself with a confidence Tony had never seen before like he was daring people to disrupt his time out. Actually come to think of it, Peter was acting a lot like him. Shielded and fake, a front put up to protect him. There was one thing Peter never was, and that was fake, Tony could read that boy a book. But right now? He could only see what Pete wanted him to see... and honestly? That scared him.

Thinking back to everything he had learned in the past two days, it clicked.

Peter had his Identity outed.

The media must hound him relentlessly. Especially if he is also publicly known as the heir to S.I. God paparazzi are assholes. Tony absentmindedly wonder how many days out had been ruined before Peter had perfected this iron exterior? He looked to Harley and noticed the same 'devil may care' attitude but to a lesser degree. Harley was probably only recognised when he was with Pete. Then again he was dating Spider-man. If the kid's life was anything like his then the media definitely knew about any and all love interests, both fact and fiction.

After taking the subway to Queens and subsequently Delmar's both Harley and Peter looked near tears. They were holding each other's hands and every now and then would stop and just look at a random building. Just as they left the subway, Peter stopped in front of a busker playing the guitar.

"Hey! Kenneth! How've you been? Man, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey, Pete. Yeah been down on 73rd for the past two weeks. Good business down there."

"Huh, you're looking good. How's the missus?"

It always amazed Tony the way Peter seemed to know everyone, no matter who they were. This was actually the third person they had stopped to talk to.

"Ruby's doin' great."

"She getting her medicine?"

"Yea, got that all sorted last week. The doctors say she should make it." 

"That's great news. Congratulations!" 

"You want a song?"

"Maybe later... Gotta eat, we're starving" Peter nodded up the street towards Delmar's.

"Delmar's?"

"Of course, where else? Best sandwiches in Queens."

Then his conversation with Mr Delmar himself half of which was in Spanish.

"¿Qué pasa Sr. Delmar? ¿Cómo está tu hija? un número 5 encurtidos adicionales y aplastarlo Realmente plano. Estos son mis nuevos mi hermano y mi hermana pequeña."

Not missing a beat Mr Delmar replied in Spanish as well. He looked at the other two kids with his favourite customer.

"Maestro Parker! ¡Has estado practicando!Recogiendo callejeros ahora, ¿eh?"

"Claro que sí, señor Delmar"

The older man huffed out a laugh.

"The strays or the practice?" He askes in a Queens accent, surprising the others. Tony was expecting a Mexican accent.

None had actually met Mr Delmar as he was killed when a driverless truck levelled the small store after the first snap.

Peter glances back at the other three who were watching him with varying expressions of awe surprise and pride with a little grief mixed in on the younger two faces.  
Peter gives a teasing shrug. "Both."

Mr Delmar chuckled again. "So one no.5 with extra pickles. What's it for you lot?"

"Umm..." Harley tried, he was looking a little dazed as his brain shorted out. Peter spoke Spanish? He knew his boyfriend was a man of many talents but even after all these years he still managed to surprise him. 

"Harls here will have a" Peter looked at the board, "no.11 and Lil' miss will have... she'll like a 3 and dad? Dad'll have an 8."

Mr Delmar raised an eyebrow at that last name. He knew Peter's story, he had been one of the people to organise a wake for his uncle. Ben was a great cop. "Coming right up. That's $17. 89. Think you might be the stray here bud." He teased, looking at the family the boy was with.

Tony frowned at that, Peter wasn't a stray. He never was.

"Eh," Peter shrugged "we're all strays here." He turned to leave with their food as Tony paid.

"Adios Amigo. Say hi to your aunt for me" Mr Delmar bid them fair well.

Then as they continued down the street the spider kid had engaged with an ancient Hispanic woman he called Abuela (he later learned this was Churo Lady). Before Tony started herding them all down the street to the nearest park so they could sit and eat.

So that's how Tony found himself sat on a filthy park bench eating the cheapest sandwich he'd ever had. It wasn't bad all things considered. He watched as Peter slowly lost his steely exterior and began to relax. He and Harley were currently cuddled in a tree not far from him and Morgan. Which led to some very immature schoolyard teasing from the pubescent teen. 

Once they had finished their lunch they explored Queens some more, Peter stopping to talk to at least 2 different people on every street. Eventually, they came back to the street with the busker on their way back to the subway. Eggh. Tony would need a long hot bath after this and this suit may need to be burned. He thinks he might have sat in someone's chewing gum on the way here.

Peter said goodbye to Kenneth one more time before entering the underground station.

"I'd forgotten how busy the city used to be," he reflected sadly. "Nearly 15 years on and we only have 73% of the population. Inflation is a lot slower with so many lost. Today was nice. Reminded me what I'm fighting for. Once we get the band back together we'll be ready."

Tony froze at the ominous reminder that the Avengers needed to come back. _Steve_ was coming back.

"Petey," Morgan spoke up over the din of the train, "I didn't realize you knew so many people."

"Before my stint on house arrest, May and I worked in the shelters to provide help to those who needed relocating and then I met a few of them as spiderman. You know I still swing around Queens."

"You two were both finished school right?" Tony askes. Trying not to think about post-apocalyptic New York. "What were you two doing?"

"Pete and I? We had your job. Not to boast or anything but I reckon we did it better." Harley definitely boasted. "Pete was the bomb with the board members."

"Really honey? I hated the board members."

"I know but they always caved for you."

"Only because I utilized my superior intellect to sway them rather than your way which was brute force." 

"Superior Intellect? You mean your adorable puppy eyes?" He scoffed, "Superior intellect my ass. You put orange juice in your cereal, _frequently_. How many times have swung into billboards? Or got stuck in your own webs."

"Heyy no fair. We promised never to speak of that day again." 

The boys began bantering back and forth between them. Tony sat on the disgustingly filthy train and listened to them roast each other all the way home again. All, he is ashamed to say, with a genuine smile on his face. Oh well, he was already doomed if any Paparazzi found him. It would be worth it for this ragtag bunch. 

***************

You could cut the tension in the penthouse with a knife as the occupants waited for one May Parker to arrive. She was less than 5 minutes out. 

Peter sat curled in his boyfriend's lap. It looked rather uncomfortable as he was the larger of the two, but Harley didn't mind. It was a little known secret that despite being absolutely jacked, Peter didn't weigh more than a large college backpack.  
Morgan had tucked herself into their side almost hiding behind the boys. She knew how protective the woman was of her kid and she was the one responsible for their current predicament.   
Tony and Pepper sat together on the other sofa, the former looking very nervous. May should be proud, she has made it onto the small list who can strike fear into the great Tony Stark.

The elevator whirred to life signalling that the car was coming up.

Out stepped a tired-looking May Parker followed by Happy Hogan who was looking slightly cowed. Tony had given him strict instructions not to start telling her anything until she got to the penthouse. As soon as May noticed how many people were in the room, her expression shifted from shock to confusion.

"Tony... What the hell is going on here? Who are these?" Her eyes darted from Harley to Morgan before settling on the boy (beneath?) her kid with a look of wary scrutiny. "Your texts were... vague to say the least..."

"Umm... You see..." Tony winced, "is umm complicated... Oh, you know what?" He decides to quit while he's ahead and cut his losses. "Peter, this mess is your lot's. You can clean it up," he grumbled. 

"Mister Stark?! Your daughter made this mess but I'm not leaving her to fend for herself!" 

"Tough. I haven't a clue what you want me to do here!"

"Mister Stark don't abandon me like this!"

"Enough!" May shouted. "Daughter? Look, I don't care who talks! Somebody needs to fill me in. Start talking! NOW." The flight in had been terrible and she hadn't been able to sleep the night before due to Tony's worrying texts that just left her more questions and concerns. So sue her, she was annoyed and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed, she was allowed to shout now.

Tony cowered from the angry Italian woman, "Nope. All your's kid."

The boy in question just levelled him with a glare. Then, surprising them all, the youngest in the room spoke up.

"Auntie May this was my fault. I messed up and dragged Peter with me please don't be mad at him." She said in a small voice, pulling out her little kid charm. May softened instantly, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Be that as it may, honey. I need to know what's going on. But thank you for your honesty. I'll try not to be mad but until I know what is happening I won't make any promises."

Morgan gave a timid nod.

"Ok after that encouraging sentiment, you want it straight? Straight is I'm 23 stuck in my 16-year-old body over a decade in the past with my long time 27-year-old boyfriend Harley Keener. And this trouble maker" May didn't miss the way her kid's eyes softened when he looked at the young girl. "Is my little sister."

"Wh-What? Peter, there are so many things that you just said that I don't know what to do with. And I-I just- I don't understand... Boyfriend?"

He snorted, her kid actually snorted at her.

"That's what you took from that? I tell you I time travelled and you worry about the fact I'm dating."

"Yes...? Also, Daughter?"

Morgan spoke with pride as she introduced herself properly. Truth be told it felt more than a little weird to introduce herself to May, she'd always been pretty close to her.

"Morgan Petra Stark, born January 23rd 2019."

"Peter... If this is some sort of prank, I swear to high heaven-

"May, do you believe in the impossible?" Peter cut her off, "cause I mean so far... we've got men who can fly, aliens, two 90-year-old super soldiers and a country that's got tech that the rest of us are decades away from. I've seen magic and things that just can't be explained." He pauses, looking her dead in the eyes."Aunt May, do you trust me?"

"Peter, your still 16. I trust you not to do drugs or throw outrageous house parties. I trust you to try your best in school, but with your safety? No." She looks right back at him as she continues. "Last week you ran headfirst into a burning building that was seconds from falling down to save a _dog_. All the people were out. You risked your life for an _animal_."

"But I'm not. Not any more." He tries to explain. To tell her that yes he was once an idiot, but hey! Good news, it was a faze. A faze of which he (mostly?) grew out of. He was 23, not 16 now, he had much better decision making skills now. Besides, Harley would skin him alive if he ever tried that shit nowadays anyway. "I'm trained now May, I know what I'm doing. And..." He pauses for effect. "And I basically have the cheat codes for the next decade or so. So... yeah?"

"23" May parroted.

"Yes."

"How?" Her voice broke. She was so confused. Part of her really hoped this was an elaborate hoax that he'd gotten Tony on board with.

"My fault." The girl said again.

"Lab accident. As always. How else does a scientist get in trouble?" Harley decided to add in his 10 cents in.

"I wasn't aware anyone else had access to the labs... Sorry, but who are you?" She asked, not unkindly.

"May... this is my boyfriend of nearly 5 years... Harley Keener." Peter explains resigning himself to introductions first. "And Morgan is my sister."

"Peter," May said carefully, "you don't have a sister. And last I checked you two didn't have any kids, well other than the one we share." She points at the two suspiciously quiet adults on the other couch.

Peter frowned. "This is why I wanted to start with explanations" he muttered under his breath before speaking up. "May... you taught me that family is more than blood. But you're kind of right, I don't have any siblings yet."

"She was born in January 2019. And him?" he motions to the boy he was curled up on, "I didn't meet him in 2023, we started dating when I turned 18 after I broke up with M.J."

"What the fuck, Peter?! _Time travel?_ How do I know this isn't some elaborate hoax you've cooked up as a prank? Because Pete? It stopped being funny a long time ago. I mean... Time Travel is stretching things just a little bit. Don't you think?"

"I wish" he muttered darkly.

"It's true Auntie May. I messed up. I did something I knew was both dangerous and stupid." Morgan tried again. It didn't feel like they were getting through to her.

"Not to mention something you were specifically told never to even attempt," Harley muttered, fixing her with a look of stern disappointment. 

"May..." Peter floundered. Did his Aunt really think he would hurt her with a joke like this? His face twisted itself into a hurt grimace as he curled into his boyfriend.

Tony decided to step in at this point. May obviously didn't believe the kids.

"May. What they're saying is true. Lord knows I've done every test under the sun before you got here this weekend. As much as I wish this was a prank myself, this is happening May." He said gently. He didn't want to keep pushing her over the metaphorical edge.

The woman just gave him a pained look.

"I... I don't know what to do right now" she admitted. "I-I need time to think and I need a good 7 hours rest to be honest."

"That's fine. It was a shock for us too. Imagine gaining 3 kids overnight." Pepper said as she got up to show the other lady to a bed. "Come on we have one more guest room you can borrow up here."

It wasn't her bed but it would have to do. She had a lot to think about.

***************


	11. Notice!

Hey guys, I have decided to revamp this story and not quite start again but do the earlier chapters at least over again. Not happy those first chapters. You know what they say practice makes perfect. The start of this fix was my trial run and their quality is not where I would like it to be. I will add a link here when I have posted it

New plan! Will just edit the older chapters. Also want to make Morgan enhanced too. With extermis. Thoughts? Too much? Coz Pepper still had extremis it was just neutralised by tony. So. What if it got passed on to her but not dangerous? Will still post while I revamp just keep an eye out. Please tell me what y'all think? Please? Your comments give me the will to write

Hey have a one shot that belongs in this AU put up as part of this series.🤠👍


End file.
